Game On!
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU:Korra is new to Republic City College and joins the football team. She is the female quarterback and she falls for the head cheerleader Asami Sato. Korra needs help in her Pre-Calculus class to stay on the football team and her new friend/teammate Bolin knows someone that can help. Will their relationship last or someone from Asami's past ruin it before it starts? Korrasami
1. Tryouts

Game On! ch. 1

**Hey people, I have a beta reader for Game On who helping me fix the errors. Thanks to eagles eyes98**

* * *

><p>Asami Sato is a 19 years old girl with long black wavy hair, flawless pale skin, the most amazing emerald green eyes and amazing body. She is the head cheerleader of Republic City College Tiger seals cheer squad and a damn good one if she does say so herself. Asami has been a cheerleader throughout high school and since she came to this school.<p>

She's studying engineering so she can be able to run her father's company Future Industries. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, created and designed the Satomobiles and other types of transportation. Asami grew around cars and has a passion for driving them. Her father is so proud that his 'little' girl is following in footsteps and becoming a business woman.

He is grooming her to take over his company and sending her off to college to further her training. Hiroshi got her an apartment a few minutes away from campus. At first Asami didn't want her father paying for her apartment, but he wanted to do this for her before she got out into the real world. Hiroshi knows that Asami is growing up and wants to do this as her father.

She appreciates it and it was his way of showing that he cares. Asami knows that her father is very protective of her since her mother was killed when she was younger. She misses her dearly but knows that her mother wouldn't want her to be sad. She was on one side of the football field with her squad while the football team was on the other side having tryouts.

They were watching the tryouts and one person caught Asami's attention. One of the people trying out was a girl. The football team is an all boys' team and most girls don't play football… least not the ones Asami knew didn't. The girl was about average height but 2 or 3 inches shorter than Asami. She has tan skin, a muscular body but not too muscular, dark brown hair in a ponytail but some of it was framing her face but what really caught Asami's attention was the girl's piercing blue eyes.

They were an ocean blue color and she felt like she could stare at them forever if she had the chance. The girl turned her head in the direction of Asami and smiled a little. Asami blushes a little bit and looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe that she got caught staring especially at a girl. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

She couldn't believe that she got caught staring. This is embarrassing. Asami turned her attention back to the girl that was on the field and has a football in her hand. The girl cocks her arm back and sends the football flying through the air. One of the guys caught within a few yards of the end zone. The girl smirks proudly art her throw and most of the teams' jaws were on the ground.

Asami was impressed to say the least. She never seen anyone throw that far before. Most of the guys were surprised that she can throw that far especially the coach Tenzin. He never seen this much talent in a player before and he knows that he needs this girl on this team. This girl could lead them to the playoffs that were coming up soon and possibly win.

Tenzin walks up to her. "That was quite impressive. What's you name?" Tenzin asked impressed.

"My name's Korra, and I want to join your team" Korra said confidently.

Tenzin stroked his beard and raised an eyebrow, "You know that this is mostly an all boys' team right?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "Yea but I can take a hit and come back swinging. I want to be on this team, coach" Korra said seriously.

Tenzin saw the determination. "Alright you're in but I need you to keep at least a B average to stay on the team, is that clear?" Tenzin asked serious.

Tenzin has a rule and it's for all the players to do well in their classes to stay on the team. He has this rule because he wants his players to be smart as well as have something to fall back on if their football careers don't come through. Korra grinned, and nodded.

"Okay, practice is in two days at 3, no exceptions" Tenzin said walking away.

She didn't care that this team was an all boys' team or not. She wanted to be on this team and play football. It's her favorite sport and one of the few things that was good at. She lives and breathes football. Korra has been playing since she was small. Her father taught her everything that he knew about the game. At first her father wanted a boy but after Korra was born, he didn't care that she was a girl as long as she was healthy.

She loves her father dearly as well as her mother they passed away when she was younger. Her godmother, Katara, took care of her and raised her as one of her own. She sent her to Republic City to get a better education and, to make a better for herself. There weren't as many colleges in the Southern Water Tribe as it is in Republic City.

Korra is thankful to Katara, for everything that she's done for her up until now and will make her proud. Korra is excited about being on the team. She was one step closer to her dream of being a football player in the NFL. She grabs her backpack when she was approached by one of the other players.

"Wow, I never saw a girl throw a football like that. You're amazing" the guy said pretty impressed.

"Thanks," She held out her hand. "I'm Korra"

He eagerly shook it, "I'm Bolin, wide receiver. Welcome to the team and Republic City" Bolin said grinning.

"Thanks, where do you get a decent meal around here. I'm starving" Korra said holding her growling stomach.

"I know a place on campus with awesome food. Come on, I'll take you" Bolin said smiling.

Korra smiled and followed Bolin. They came to a small noodle shop with a sign that says 'Narook's Noodlery Shop' in red paint. It was a decent size place. They sat in a booth and Korra looked through the menu; her face lit up when she saw it was Southern Water Tribe food. She hasn't had seaweed noodles since she had been in Republic City that was about 3 weeks. Korra could make it herself but it wasn't never as good as Katara.

"This place makes authentic Water Tribe food. I come here all the time" Bolin said smiling.

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe so we'll see about that," Korra said smiling a little.

Bolin's face lit up with curiosity, "Really? What's it like there?"

"Extremely cold" Korra laughed before continuing, "It's mostly ice and snow but I love it. It's home, you know" Korra said smiling fondly.

"You must miss it"

"Eh, I do but this place is growing on me too. It's different from the South but it has its qualities"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything that you need to know about Republic City. I know this city like the back of my hand" Bolin said grinning.

"Thanks Bolin" Korra said smiling back.

They both ordered the seaweed noodles and it actually tasted authentic. Korra ordered another bowl as well as did Bolin. When they both were done, Bolin let out a loud belch and quickly covered his mouth. Korra smirked before letting out a louder belch. They stared at each other before busted out laughing. Korra liked Bolin. He was nice and easy to talk to. They left Narook's and a question was lingering on Korra's mind for a while.

"Hey Bolin" she paused briefly, "Do you know who that girl was?"

"Who?" Bolin asked confused.

"She was on the other side of the field earlier today and she was staring at me. She has long black hair with green eyes" She said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, you're talking about Asami. She's the cheerleading captain"

"So you know her?" Korra said hopefully.

"Yea, she's really nice and cool. She used to go out with my brother Mako. He's on the football team too"

Korra looked ahead of herself

"_Asami, huh?_"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 1<p> 


	2. Getting A Tutor

Game On! ch. 2

* * *

><p>Korra looks at her schedule and groans a little bit. She has Pre-Calculus as her first class for the week. She was never good with math and had barely passed Algebra 2 to get out of high school. It was a 1-5 followed by College English 6-10 on Monday. Korra was okay with English and didn't really mind taking it but did she need math.<p>

It wasn't like she need it when she goes to the NFL… well not Pre-Calculus anyways. Korra has Psychology on Tuesday at 8-12 followed by Chemistry 1-5. She was looking forward to Psychology because it would give her an excuse to mess with people's minds. Korra wasn't worried about English or chemistry but Pre-Calculus on the other hand is gonna cause some problems. She just knows that it is.

"What's up, Korra? What's with the long face?"

Korra looks to see that it's Bolin.

"Hey Bo, I have freaking Pre-Calculus and I suck at math. What am I gonna do?" Korra said burying her face in her arms.

Bolin could see that his friend is in distress and wanted to help her but he isn't too good with math either. He taps his chin with a finger, thinking of a solution. A few seconds later, an idea pops into his head.

"No worries Korra, I know someone that help you. Meet me at the library in 20 minutes" Bolin said running off somewhere.

Korra raise an eyebrow at her friend's back before shrugging. If Bolin knows someone that could help her, she'll take it. Korra knows that she's going to need all the help that she can get. She walks towards the library with her backpack over her shoulder. With Bolin He runs onto the field to find Asami with her squad.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin yells with a smile on his face.

Asami turns to see him running towards her. She smiles at him when Bolin finally reaches her.

"Hey Bolin, long time no see" Asami said smiling.

She loves Bolin like a little brother. He was her friend that she made when she came here/ He is so kind and sweet that he made impossible to not love him.

"I know but I have a favor to ask you"

"What is it?" Asami asked curious.

"I have a friend that needs help in math and I thought maybe you could help" Bolin said smiling.

"Is this friend a football player?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yea" Bolin said rubbing his neck.

"Bolin, you know how I feel about tutoring athletes" Asami said frowning.

"I know but she really needs help and you I can't not help a friend" Bolin said pouting.

Asami sighs because Bolin knows that she has a soft side for him. Bolin is a really sweet guy and very loyal to his friends. It's one of the reasons why Asami loves him and wonders why he's still single. She hates that she can't say no to the football player especially when he pouts.

"Okay but you owe me one. Where is this friend?"

"Thanks Asami. She's in the library, probably pulling out her hair" Bolin said chuckling at mental image.

"Welcome… wait, she's a girl? There's a girl on the football team" Asami said surprised.

"Yea, her name's Korra. She's new to the school" Bolin said nodding.

Asami wonders if it's the same girl that she saw trying out the other day. It looks like she'll find out soon enough. Asami said goodbye to Bolin before walking towards the library. She walks in to find a girl with her head on top of a Pre-Calculus book. It was the same girl from the other day. Asami walks over towards the girl and taps her on the shoulder.

Korra lifts her head up from her textbook and stares at Asami. She opens her mouth to speak but no words were coming out. She was amazed by the other girl's beauty.

In Korra's opinion, Asami was the most beautiful that she ever seen in her life. From her porcelain complexion to her stunning green eyes to her silky black hair. This girl is the embodiment of beauty and elegance. Asami sees the look that Korra was giving her and giggles a little. She was used to getting this look from both genders and liked it.

"Hello, I'm Asami. Bolin asked me to tutor you and you must be Korra" Asami said sitting across from her.

"Um yea, I really don't get all these formulas and equations" Korra said pouting.

Asami smiled a little and thought that Korra looks cute when she pouts.

"No worry, I didn't get it at first either but no I do. You'll get it too, I know it" Asami said putting her hand on Korra's.

The younger girl felt the electricity through the simple contact but shook it off as nothing. This girl wasn't interested in her. She was just here to help with her studies and that's it. Asami tested Korra to see how much she knew and where she needed the most help in. She gives the younger girl some equation as practice and work on.

Asami explained how use which formula use to solve them and Korra was surprised that she was getting it. Asami saw how Korra's eye lit up when she told her that she did the problem right. They spent the next hour or two working on different equations. Korra couldn't take in anymore or her brain was going to bust.

"Thanks a lot Asami. I really appreciate you helping me" Korra said smiling.

"No problem, just keep up the work" Asami said smiling back.

She puts her book bag on her shoulder before leaving. Korra couldn't help but watch her leave. When Asami walked out of the library, Korra sighed sadly. She liked Asami but knew that she didn't have a chance with her. Asami walks out of library and bumps into someone that she didn't want to see. It was her ex-boyfriend Mako.

He looks the same as the last time she's seen him a few months ago. Mako stares down at Asami with those same amber eyes that she once fell in love with and smiles at her. She doesn't return the smile but glares at him. Asami couldn't understand how someone as sweet as Bolin was related to someone like Mako.

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Mako asked smugly.

"I'm not your babe and where I've been is none of your damn business" Asami said pushing him aside.

Mako grabs her arm but Asami pulls her away from him. She doesn't want him touching or even looking at her. She doesn't want to be anywhere nears him.

"I miss you and being with you" Mako said trying to pout.

"Please, you don't miss me. If you did, you have cheated on me. I don't want anything to do with you, Mako" Asami said walking away in a huff.

"_You will be mine again_" Mako thought smirking.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 2<p> 


	3. Working Day & Night

Game On! ch. 3

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since Korra came to Republic City College and is loving every minute of it. It was a whole new experience for her and it's been a thrill ride. Korra has been practicing with the team on drills and plays along with studying with Asami for a big test for Pre-Cal that was coming up soon. She has practice on her own and with Bolin to improve on her game and prowess.<p>

She was coming along very well in her opinion but there's always room to improve somewhere. Korra was becoming a little homesick since she's never been away from home this long. She misses Katara and her dog Naga. She has had Naga since she was a little girl. Naga has been with Korra as far as can remember and been her best friend.

Korra shook her head of the thoughts of home and continue to study. She was sitting on her bed that was in the middle of her bedroom. Her room only has a dresser with the clothes that brought from home, a small closet, and a TV on top of the dresser. Her apartment is really small with a kitchen that's connected to the living room and a bathroom.

The walls were peeling and the ceiling is cracked. Sometimes pieces of the ceiling fall so you have to been careful of where you stand and for how long. Her big test was tomorrow and was trying to cram as much information into her brain as possible. She looks at her alarm clock and it's 4:30. Korra has to go to work now and gets up to put her work clothes on.

She puts her stuff in her backpack and walks to the bathroom to change. Her works clothes are a white dress shirt, black slacks and white sneakers. Korra works at Kuang's Cuisine because she needs to pay her tuition and her rent. The owner was willing to give her a job because Korra was going to school and work around her schedule.

Mr. Kuang was happy to have Korra since she's of his hardest workers and customers love her. She always has a smile on her face and is really polite. Korra grabs her keys and locks her door. She walks to work since the walk wasn't too bad. It was a 10 minute walk to her bus stop plus a 5 minute bus ride. Korra didn't mind the walking but the bus was awkward.

There were always the weirdest people on there but Korra blocks them out with her IPod. She gets off and walks across the street. Korra walked through the back door to the kitchen. She wraps her earphones around her IPod and stuffs it in her pockets. There was a bunch of chief cooking and making their dishes while the waiters were taking the food to the customers.

Korra could see… well hear the head chief Ling yelling orders at the other chiefs. He was an overweight man with blonde mustache that curls at the end and a pointy blonde beard. She tried to stay out of Ling's way as much as possible. One of the chiefs handed her a plate of food that goes to table 6. Korra walked out of the kitchen and makes her way to the table and gives the customer a smile.

She takes orders left and right while giving the customers their food. Kuang's was always busy especially Thursdays and Fridays. Korra loved the lunch and dinner rush because it means more money in her pockets. The place serves high-end clients and important people but Mr. Kuang was thinking of expanding his empire with other restaurants. Korra didn't care too much as long as she has a job. She was working like mad and her shift was slowly coming to an end.

"_I got two more tables and I'm done. Thanks the Spirits_" Korra thought happily.

One of her customers is a wealthy politician and the other was… Asami? Korra had to do a double take to make sure and it was Asami. She was with an older man that was old enough to be her father. Korra couldn't explain it but she wanted to punch the guy in the face. She doesn't like seeing Asami with him at all but Asami wasn't hers to claim.

Korra shook her head and gave the politician his check before ducking into the kitchen. She doesn't want Asami to know that she works here. She looks out the small circle window in the door and saw that Asami was wearing a scarlet red dress that shows off all of her curves.

"What are you looking at?"

Korra jumped a little to see that it was only Tahno.

"Dammit Tahno, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry but you made it too easy" Tahno said chuckling a little.

Korra wanted to strangle her friend but decided against it. She met Tahno on her first day here and thought that he was an overly cocky pretty boy with an attitude. As she got to know him, Tahno isn't too bad but he's still overly cocky. He taught her everything she knows about being a waiter. They have become pretty good friends and over the last 3 months that she's been here.

"Wanna tell me what or who were looking at?" Tahno asked smirking.

"Just found out that my tutor is here. She's sitting at table 8" Korra said blushing a little.

Tahno looks out the window and his jaw instantly drops. Korra raised an eyebrow at his expression and became concern for her friend until he turns his attention back to her.

"Your tutor is… Asami Sato. The Asami Sato" Tahno said putting emphasis on her last name.

"Yea why?" Korra asked confused.

"Dude, you don't know do you?" Tahno asked frowning.

She shakes her head and Tahno face-palm himself. Korra was confused on why it mattered what Asami's last name was.

"She's the heiress to Future Industries and her father created the Satomobiles. She's freaking loaded and she's your loaded. You are lucky" Tahno said grinning.

Korra was surprised that Asami never told her that but it really wasn't any of her business. She doesn't care if Asami is rich or not as long she's getting tutored. Korra has enough on her plate already to worry about Asami's business.

"I don't see how I'm lucky but whatever. As long as she tutors me or that I work her, it doesn't matter" Korra said shrugging.

"You are one weird chick, you know that" Tahno said shaking his head.

"You're a cocky pretty boy but hey, I don't judge" Korra said smirking.

Tahno was about to retort when Ling interrupted them and he doesn't look happy. Tahno got back to work and Korra's shift was over.

"Korra, I need you to serve table 8 before you go" Ling said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Awww come on, my shift is already over" Korra said pouting.

"Just do it, it's not like you got anything else to do" Ling said handing her two plates of food.

Korra was glaring holes into the back of Ling's head as he walks away. She never liked him since he was so bossy for no reason. She wanted to avoid Asami but Ling threw a wrench in that plan. Korra looked at Tahno but he just smiled and mouth '_Good Luck'_. Korra sighed and walked out the door with the food in her hands.

Here go nothing. She walks towards Asami's table and place the plates in front of them. Asami was surprised to see Korra here of all places. Why was she here? Does she work here? Asami mentally slaps herself for asking that. Of course she does, she's wearing the uniform.

"Hey Korra, I didn't know you work here" Asami said smiling at her friend.

"Y-Yea, it's pays the bills" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

"Who's your friend, Asami?" the older man asked kindly.

"This is my friend that I'm tutoring. Korra, this is my father Hiroshi Sato" Asami said introducing them.

Korra was glad that the guy was Asami's father and nothing else. She shakes Hiroshi's hand and smiles a little.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Korra" Hiroshi said smiling.

"All good I hope" Korra said scratching her neck.

Asami giggles a little Korra's nervousness. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Yes and she told me that you're the only girl on the football team. That's an impressive accomplishment" Hiroshi said taking a bite of his food.

"I don't think it's that impressive but I worked really hard. Asami is helping me stay on the team" Korra said smiling at Asami.

Asami blushes a little and smiles. She felt her cheeks heat up but tries to keep it down so no one would notice. "I would love to come and see you play" Hiroshi said interested.

"It would be an honor sir and I would like if both of you come"

"I have to come and see you play. I am the cheerleader captain" Asami said smiling.

"Awesome, if you need anything else, I'll check on you a little later" Korra said walking away.

"She seems like a nice girl" Hiroshi said turning his attention to Asami.

"She is and I think she's really good at football" Asami said biting into her food.

"Okay but please concentrate on your own studies as well. I don't want you to fall behind" Hiroshi said serious.

"Don't worry Dad; I'm at the top of my classes. I'll be fine and Korra really needs me to help her"

It was part of the reason why she's helping Korra but her father doesn't need to know about the other part… yet. The rest of dinner was mostly small talk and Korra came back with their check.

"It was nice talking to you, Korra. I look forward to see you again" Hiroshi said smiling.

"It was nice talking to you too sir. See you tomorrow, Asami" Korra said smiling at Asami.

She nods and winks at her before leaving. Korra blushes a little and picks up the dirty dishes as well as her tip. It was hundred yuan and Korra's eye widen to the sizes of dinner plates. She never got a tip this big before. She makes this much in tips on a good day but in 45 minutes, not that she's complaining. Korra puts her tip in her pocket along with the rest of her tips.

She walks through the kitchen and puts the dishes in the sink. Korra waves Tahno goodbye and leaves before Ling makes do something else. She waits for the bus to come and sighs a little bit. Korra hates waiting for the bus since it was already slow but it was slower when the sun goes down. She puts one of her ear buds in her ear and pushes play on IPod.

She loves music and it makes time goes faster. Korra is a big fan of old school hip hop, R&B, dub-step, and Kpop. She was listening to Message by BoA. 15 minutes went by before the bus the finally came into sight and Korra hoped odd the bench, unto the bus. It was almost midnight by the time when Korra finally got home.

She took off her shirt and slacks and threw on the floor of her room. Korra slipped on a tank top and sweatpants before throwing herself onto her bed. She gave into sleep. Next Day Korra got sleepily and changes into her regular clothes. She was meeting up with Asami for some last minute tutoring. Korra was hoping that she'll do well on test today.

With Asami

She was in the library waiting for Korra to show up. Asami doesn't know why she was looking forward to see the younger girl but likes being around her. She was hoping that meeting her father hasn't change Korra's opinion of her. She used to people wanting to hang out with her because of who her father is. They hang out with Asami Sato: the heiress, not the person. It hurts her feelings but she puts up a brave front.

"Sorry for being late"

Asami snaps out of her thoughts to see that it was Korra. She was out of breath like she ran all the way here.

"It's okay, wanna get started?" Asami asked smiling.

Korra nodded and Asami helped her with certain problems. The younger girl was having trouble staying focus since she kept on stealing glances at the older girl. Her heart was beating fast when she was around Asami like she's been running drills. Asami looks up to notice that Korra was focusing.

"Korra, you need to concentrate" Asami said smiling a little.

"S-Sorry" Korra said looking down at her paper.

"Maybe if you sit closer to me then you'll focus better" Asami said scooting her chair closer to Korra's.

Korra felt her cheeks heating as she felt the older girl get closer to her. It was bad enough that she got caught staring but Korra doesn't know how to handle Asami being this close to her. Asami is very beautiful and it's hard not to stare at her. The older girl smirks a little at Korra's change in behavior. Everything about Korra is cute and she blushes too easily. They work for another hour before Korra had to go to class.

"Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it" Korra said putting her backpack on her back.

"You'll be fine but good luck anyways" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks" Korra said leaving.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 3<p> 


	4. The Results Are In

Game On! ch. 4

* * *

><p>Korra was waiting for her teacher Tarrlok to hand back her test and she was freaking out on the inside but on the outside, she was cool and collected except her leg that was leg bouncing up and down. She does it when she's really nervous. The suspense was killing her. Asami had kept on telling her that she did fine but Korra wasn't too sure.<p>

Tarrlok was taking his sweet time handing back their test and Korra was sitting in the back. Every step he took was painfully slow and it wasn't helping Korra's nerves at all. Tarrlok finally made his way to Korra's row and placed her test on the place, face down before moving on. She had her eyes closed and flipped it over. Korra peeked at the test through one eye before suddenly opening completely.

She stared really hard at the test to see if she was really reading it right. On the top right corner, there was a red 89 on it. A huge grin plastered on Korra's face. All of her hard work and Asami's tutoring had paid off.

"Congratulations to those who passed and to those who didn't, try harder next time" Tarrlok said with his arms folded.

Class was dismissed and Korra made a beeline for the football field. She knew that Asami would be there for cheerleading practice right and wanted to show off her test and to thank her.

With Asami

She was running a new drill with the squad for the upcoming game. She was wondering how Korra did on her test. The younger girl was really worried about it but she's confident in Korra's ability to pass.

She wasn't sure how Korra does it with school, work, and practice all at the same time. Asami is really impressed with Korra's work ethic. She doesn't notice something… someone heading her direction at a really fast pace. Asami was suddenly tackled to the ground by an overjoyed quarterback. She rubs the back of her head as Korra shoves her test in the older girl's face. Asami sees the grade and smiles up Korra who has a huge grin on her face.

"Asami, I passed! I passed!" Korra yelled excitedly.

Asami giggles at Korra's excitement and enthusiasm. She hears the girls giggling at them and realizes how close the two were. Asami blushes a little.

"C-Congrats Korra but can you let me up?" Asami asked stuttering.

Korra realizes the position they were in and blushes. She didn't mean to knock Asami over or embarrass her like this. Korra got up quickly and help Asami to her feet.

"S-Sorry about t-that. I got a little bit too excited" Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay and I told you that you'll do fine" Asami said hugging her friend.

Korra stiffs a little but hugs back. She wasn't really used to hugging people that much but was willing to make an exception this time. Korra sniffs a little and she smells like sweat and… jasmine. She liked it. She was a little sad when Asami let go.

"Y-Yea, you did and I wanna thank you for helping me. I um wanna… t-take you o-o-out" Korra said avoiding eye contact.

She wasn't really sure how Asami was going to react to this. Korra hoped that she wouldn't get shot down but if so, Asami will let her down easy. Asami was caught off guard by the statement but smiled. She was flattered that Korra wanted to take her out and this is best opportunity to get know the younger girl better.

"I would love to. Meet me in front of campus at 7" Asami said smiling.

Korra grinned and nodded. She walked off the field with a goofy grin on her face. Asami smiled and turned to see her friend Eun-Jung smirking at her.

"What?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play with me, you like her" Eun-Jung said with her hands on her hips.

Eun-Jung is Asami childhood friend from way back. She has strawberry blonde hair that comes a little bit passed her shoulders, sun-kissed skin, chocolate brown and is same height as Asami. She says what's on her mind and really energetic. Eun-Jung can be really childish sometimes but can be serious when need be. They have been friends since they were 9 years old.

Eun-Jung doesn't care that Asami is rich or not. Eun-Jung's father works for Asami's father as a mechanic and had brought Eun-Jung to one of the factories, they instantly clicked over a love of cars.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I like her. I wouldn't be friends with her if I didn't like her" Asami said frowning.

"'Sami, I've known you for almost 10 years and I can tell that you like her more than a friend" Eun-Jung nudging her with her shoulder.

"Okay, I like her but I don't know if she likes me like that. I'm not gonna force anything with her and have her reject me" Asami said sighing.

After she dated Mako, Asami realized that she wasn't interested in guys. She has tried liking guys but she just couldn't. Asami found out that she likes girls when she notices that she stares at girls more than she should. She couldn't control her sexual preference and Eun-Jung was okay with it as long as Asami was happy. The blonde thinks of Asami as the sister that she never had and will do anything to make Asami happy.

She grew up in a house with 4 older brothers along with her father. Eun-Jung never had any real female friends until she met Asami and they became inseparable.

"Okay but I have a feeling that Korra might be the one for you" Eun-Jung said wrapping her arm around Asami's shoulders.

"I hope so but we'll see" Asami said as they got back to practice.

With Korra

She was hanging with Tahno and Bolin in her bedroom before her date with Asami. Korra wasn't too sure if it was date or not but it would be nice if it was a date.

"Wait… you're going out with Asami?" Bolin asked lying on Korra's bed.

"I'm not sure if it is a date. I told her that I wanted to take her out as a thank you besides I'm not sure if she's into girls" Korra said sighing.

"_If you only knew_" Bolin thought shaking his head.

"Well it sounds like a date to me. You go out with her and romance her then you bring her back to your place and put it down on her" Tahno said smiling perverted.

Korra stared at him in confusion. She wasn't too sure of what he was talking about.

"If your case… just fingers" Tahno said scissoring motion with his index and ring finger.

It took a second for Korra to get it but she did. Her face turned red and threw a pillow at Tahno.

"Stop being a pervert Tahno and help me" Korra said looking through her closet.

She was looking for something to wear but couldn't decide on what to wear. Bolin and Tahno got off the bed and push Korra out the way. They weren't really good with clothes but they were better Korra was. Korra watched as her friends talk over what she should wear and it was 10 whole minutes before they finally decided on something. They pulled a white collared shirt, a black blazer, blue jeans and a fedora.

"Why do you have a fedora?" Tahno asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was cool when I brought but I never wore it" Korra said shrugging.

"Might as well wear it now" Bolin said smiling. Korra smiled and shook her head.

She was glad that Bolin and Tahno were here with her. She really need a friend and has two of them. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her black and white sneakers. Korra looked in her mirror and liked her appearance. She turned to Bolin and Tahno.

"Thanks for being here guys, it means a lot" Korra said smiling.

"No prob, what are friends for?" Bolin said smiling.

Tahno nodded in agreement. Korra was leaves her apartment.

"Is she going to be okay? I don't want to see her getting hurt" Tahno said unsure.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine" Bolin said confident.

Korra went to the campus and sat on top of a nearby bench. She looked at her her wristwatch and it said 6:40. She groaned because she was 20 minutes early.

"_What the hell am I doing to do for 20 minutes?_" Korra thought annoyed.

She pulled out her IPod from her pocket and started flipping through her songs. Korra starts bobbing her head to the music and slowly drifting away from reality. She was in her own world, unaware of anything. 20 minutes pass and Asami shows up to find Korra rocking out and an idea pops in her head. She sneaks up behind Korra and grabs her shoulders. The darker girl jumps and almost falls off the bench. She glares at Asami as she laughs at Korra's reaction.

"Don't do that" Korra said frowning.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" Asami said finally stops laughing.

Korra rolls her eyes at the older girl. She didn't think it was funny at all until she sees what Asami was wearing. Asami was wearing a red V-neck that shows off enough cleavage, a pencil black skirt and red flats. Korra couldn't help take her eyes off of Asami.

"You look… beautiful" Korra said grinning.

"Thank you and you clean up nicely" Asami said smiling back.

"T-Thanks" Korra said holding her arm.

Asami wraps her arm around Korra's and they walked towards Narook's Noodlery. Korra had come here with Bolin and they have awesome seaweed noodles. It reminds her of home. They sat at a small booth by the window. Asami looked at the menu but Korra already knew what she wanted. She looked around the shop and there were a few other people but her eyes made their way to Asami.

She couldn't believe that she was sitting across from the most beautiful girl in the restaurant. Asami looks up the menu to find Korra staring at her. The younger girl blushes before looking away. Asami smiles a little because she likes having Korra star at her.

"Korra, how long have you been living in Republic City?" Asami asked putting the menu away.

"I've lived here for about 3 months but I was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe"

"What's it like there?" Asami asked curious.

"Extremely cold, there's nothing but ice and snow but I love it" Korra said smiling fondly at thought of home.

A waiter comes to take their orders. They ordered seaweed noodles and lychee juice. They continue to talk about just about anything. Korra found it easy to talk to Asami.

"Where did you learn to play football like that?" Asami asked curious.

"My dad taught me everything I knew about the game. He wanted a boy when my mom was pregnant but loves me anyways"

The food came and Asami took her first bite. She loved it. It was really good. "How long have you lived in Republic City?" Korra asked curious.

"I've lived here my entire life and I love it but I would to see other places" Asami said playing a little with her food.

"Why don't you come with me to South Pole for winter break? I can show all of favorite places there" Korra said excitedly.

Asami giggled at Korra's enthusiasm. It was contagious and she really wanted to go.

"Really? Are you sure that your parents wouldn't mind?" Asami asked smiling.

The smile on Korra's face fell a little and Asami noticed. She couldn't bring herself to look Asami in the eye anymore. She wasn't too sure is she should tell Asami or not. Korra didn't want anyone to pity her because of her parents. Asami put her hand on top of the darker girl's and Korra jumped a little. She looked at the paler girl and her eyes were filled with concern.

"My parents… they aren't with me anymore. T-They passed away… when I was younger. I was mostly raised by godmother" Korra said sadly.

Asami doesn't know what it's like to lose both of her parents but she has an idea. She lost her mother when she was younger. The pain was still with her even though it was years ago. Asami squeezes Korra's hand lightly.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know what you're feeling, I lost my mother when I was younger" Asami said sadly.

"I'm sorry about your mother. It's not a big deal but least we have people that care about us" Korra said smiling.

Asami saw that the smile Korra had on didn't reach her eyes. She could see the pain that Korra was trying to find from the world. Asami wants to comfort Korra but was sure if she wanted it. They changed the subject and continued to eat. Asami was learning a lot about Korra and vice versa. They walked a little bit before Asami had to return home.

"I had a great time with you, Korra" Asami said smiling.

"I did too and we should do it more often" Korra said giving Asami a goofy grin.

Asami kisses Korra on the cheek and blushes a lot. She wasn't expecting it but she liked it. Asami left Korra who put a hand to where she had been kissed.

"_I'm starting to love this place more and more_" Korra thought grinning.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 4.<p> 


	5. Game Time

Game On! ch. 5

* * *

><p>"Alright team, we have our first game in a week and have to practice like our lives depend on it. I want you to eat, sleep, and breathe football" Tenzin said serious.<p>

Korra was hyped up about her first game as quarterback. She'll show everyone that she belongs on this team. She wants their respect and Korra is willing to do it no matter what. People are already counting her out since she's a girl but she'll prove them wrong. Korra is willing to spend of all her free time to practicing if necessary to prepare for the game and Tenzin was trying to break them down with all this drills.

He was pushing Korra extra hard since she's essential to winning their upcoming game. Tenzin wants to be prepared and be able to handle herself. She'll be playing with all boys and they won't go easy on her because she's a girl. They'll be extra hard on because Korra's a girl. He has building up the muscles in her legs for running and strength in her arms for throwing. The training was essential for Korra's development. Korra was up and down the belchers.

"30… 31… 32… 33" Korra counted.

Every time she reached the top of the belchers counted as one rep. Her goal was to reach 50 reps before taking a small break. Sweat was dripping down Korra's forehead. She was working up a decent sweat due to the sun.

"46… 47… 48… 49… 50" Korra said as she walks down the belchers.

Her legs were burning a little and she knew that was a sign of a good workout. Korra was never one for doing half-heartedly. She gave everything she did a 110% effort. She sits on the bottom belcher to catch her breath before another 50 reps then she was working on some passes with Bolin.

He was helping her with her throws which was perfect since she'll have to throw to him. Korra feels something cold against her forehead. She looks up to see that it's Asami with a bottle of water.

"Drink this" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks" Korra said taking a sip.

"Working hard, I see" Asami said sitting next to Korra.

"Yeah, my first gamer is in a week and I'm trying to get in as much practice as possible" Korra said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing" Asami said winking.

Korra blushes a little. She wanted to impress Asami with her skills. They continue talking and this attracted the attention of a certain someone. This someone is none other than Mako. He sees Asami talking to Korra and she had the smile that she only showed to him on her face. Mako doesn't like it that Asami was showing it to Korra.

He has a problem with anyone who tries to steal his girlfriend from him and Mako has a problem with Korra. He makes his way over towards them, putting his plan into action. No one is taking Asami from him.

"Hey babe, I see that you met your new quarterback" Mako said sitting next to Asami.

She glares at him but Mako just smiles. Korra was confused on what was going on. She knew that Mako was on the team but why was he calling Asami babe? Are they still together? Mako wraps his arm around Asami's shoulders and kisses her on the lips. Korra felt her heart breaking on the inside. She couldn't look at them anymore.

"_Of course, they're dating. Why would Asami be interested in me?_" Korra thought sadly.

Korra got up and walked away. She doesn't want to be around the lovebirds any more than she needs to be. Asami saw the look on Korra's face and tries to go after her but Mako stops her.

"Mako, what the hell?! Why would do something like that?!" Asami asked furious.

"I'm just playing your game. I know that you're just using her to make me jealous but I'm smarter than that" Mako said smirking smugly.

"Mako, you are a complete jackass. I broke with you because you're a jealous and possessive jerk. I don't want anything to do with you" Asami said storming off.

She couldn't believe that Mako was this much of an asshole. Now Korra hates her guts and Asami doesn't want that. She wants Korra to like her and Mako may have made her lose a friend. Asami has to make it right and knew where Korra was heading. She should be practicing with Bolin and she really needs to talk to talk to the younger girl. Asami wanted to diffuse the situation with Korra but she needs to run routines with the girls. She sighs and turns to the other side of the field.

"_I'm going to talk to Korra as soon as possible_" Asami thought determined.

Korra was throwing the ball extra hard that Bolin was having a hard time catching it. She was pissed the hell off. She was pissed off for falling for Asami and letting herself get played. Korra was putting all of her anger into throwing the football as far and hard as possible. She wasn't thinking at all and is seriously in her feelings. She couldn't care if she ever saw Asami again.

"Hey Avatar, what's up with you? Why are you so angry?" Bolin asked sensing Korra's hostility.

"I'm angry because I let Asami play me. She's back with her boyfriend Mako and they were sucking each other's faces off" Korra said angrily throwing another football.

"Wait what? They were what now?" Bolin asked confused.

Korra told Bolin what happened before she met up with him. Bolin face-palmed himself and groaned a little. He couldn't believe Mako would something like that but it was Mako.

"Korra, Mako is a really jealous guy and he thinks that Asami is using you to make him jealous. Asami broke up with him because of his jealousy and possessiveness. She's not the kind of person to use people like that" Bolin said smiling lightly.

Korra sighed in relief. She was glad that Asami wasn't back together with Mako and it means that she this has a shot with the raven haired girl. Korra was about to something to Bolin when Mako had showed up. She glares at him but he was unaffected by it.

"Korra, stay away from Asami. She and I are getting back together and I don't want you nowhere near her" Mako said looking at her.

"First off, I can be around whoever I want to. It's up to Asami if she wants me around or not and you can kiss my ass, jerk face" Korra said flipping him off.

"Whatever but stay away from Asami" Mako said walking away.

"I can't believe that you're related to that" Korra said frowning.

"Sometimes, I can't either but let's get back to practice" Bolin said picking up a football.

Korra nodded and runs down the end zone. Bolin was keeping Korra on her toes and pushing her to do her best. They run drills until it started getting dark.

"Good practice, Korra. See ya later" Bolin said holding out his fist.

"You too and see ya" Korra said bumping her fist with Bolin's.

They walked in opposite directions and Korra was heading towards the bus stop. She stopped to see Asami leaning against the bus stop sign with her arms folded. Why was she here? Was Asami… waiting for her? The raven haired girl has an extreme interest in her shoe and Korra walked up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Korra asked confused.

"I was… waiting for you. I need to talk to about Mako" Asami said still looking down at her feet.

"What about him?" Korra asked groaning.

"Korra, I'm not dating Mako anymore. He thought I was using you to make jealous but I don't have feelings for him" Asami said hoping that Korra will believe her.

"Don't worry Asami; I believe you and Bolin told me everything. We're still friend, right?"

"Of course" Asami said smiling. "Good" Korra said smiling back.

Asami walked Korra home because she wanted to be closer to the younger girl. She liked being around Korra because she felt like Korra likes her for her and not for what she has. They talked about the upcoming game and they were both really excited about it for different reasons. Korra was excited for playing and Asami for showing off the new routine that the squad has been working on.

They reached Korra's apartment complex.

"I'll see you later, Korra" Asami said leaving.

"Later Asami" Korra said walking up to her apartment.

She was glad that she still has a shot with Asami and going to make it count. Over the next few days, Korra had dedicated all of her free time to practicing along with her off days, and the time between school and work.

She wanted to be prepared for her first game and show everyone what she's capable of. On the night before the game, she was soaking her sore muscles. She might have overdone but she felt that she was ready. Korra was going to sleep tonight prepared and ready to go.

Next Day

Korra woke today excited and nervous all at the same time. Today was first her game with the team. Everyone was already counting her out but she gonna prove everyone dead wrong. She had everything that she need in a navy blue duffel bag and quickly got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Korra slung her bag over her shoulder and caught the bus to school. When she reached the school, people were climbing into the belchers to get a good seat. The grass on the field was freshly cut and ready to go.

"Korra, go ahead and get suited up" Tenzin said pointing towards the locker room.

Korra nodded and made her way towards the girls' locker room. It was empty but Korra preferred it that way. She was never comfortable with changing in front of other girls. She wasn't ashamed of her body. It's just the thought of people staring at her creped her out. Korra discards her regular clothes and put on her pads.

She made sure that everything was on right and put on her red jersey with #22 in white lettering on the front and her name on the back. Korra puts her stuff in her locker but getting her mouth guard and helmet. She walks onto the team's side of the field and Tenzin was giving them his speech.

"Is everyone ready to kick some serious butt?" Tenzin asked loudly.

"Hell yeah!" the team shouted in unison.

"Alright, let's win this thing!" Tenzin yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone was pumped up and ready to win and Korra could feel it. She was ready to win this game along with her team. Korra turns to sidelines to see Asami in her cheerleader's uniform and she looks really good in it. It was sleeveless fire red shirt with 'Fire Ferrets' in black lettering that comes about an inch or two above the belly button with a black and red skirt to match.

Asami sees Korra staring at her and mouths "Good luck cutie". Korra blushes a little. She wasn't too sure if Asami actually had cutie to her but was glad that Asami was here to cheer her on.

"Ready to go, Avatar" Bolin said nudging her.

"I'm always ready" Korra said giving him a thumbs up. They got on the field to kick off the game. They knew what the plan was.

"Blue 42, Blue 42! Hike!" Korra yelled cocking back her arm.

She scanned the field for someone to be opened. She quickly saw that Bolin was opened and let the ball fall through the air. He jumped and caught it. Bolin made a beeline for the end zone while dodging players from the opposite team. The fans cheered as Bolin runs into the end zone. He throws the ball on the ground and does his happy dance.

Korra chuckles a little and shakes her head. Korra and Bolin were making an awesome team together as the Fire Ferrets were leading by one touchdown as the game progressed. The score was 27 to 20 and it was halftime. Korra and Bolin grabbed some water as the Fire Ferrets were making their way to the middle of the field. Korra was watching interest as the squared performs their routine.

She was impressed how the cheerleaders were able to bend their bodies and send people flying through the air with ease. Their performance ended with Asami being on top of a human pyramid, one hand in the air and the other on her hips. She jumped off with two guys catching her before she falls to the ground. Korra never seen anything so amazing before and was very impressed.

The squad makes their way off the field and Asami winks at Korra on the way. Korra smiles a little and Bolin nudges her with his shoulder. She just rolls her eyes as they make their way back onto the field. The game continues into the third quarter and the team was doing rather well with Korra throwing the ball who manages to get a few bruises with some of the other team's player sending her to the ground.

She gets up with a vengeance. Korra wasn't going to let a bruises keep her down. She's a lot stronger than that and she'll show it to everyone. The games progresses into the fourth with a few minutes left and the Fire Ferrets need to make a touchdown and soon. Korra needed to make this play count. Mako was blocking for her and just hoped that he'll actually for her.

"Green 22! Green 22! Hike!" Korra yelled looking for an opening.

She sees a huge guy making his way towards her as she sees Bolin running towards the end zone. Korra jumped a little and threw the ball with all of her might. The ball sails through the air in slow motion as Korra was slammed hard into the ground. The force of the tackle was enough to send her mouth guard and her helmet flying in different directions.

The pass was completed and Bolin made it into the end zone. Korra's vision was pretty blurry but she was able to see Bolin and his happy dance. She smiles as she slowly falls to the ground, passed out. The next thing that Korra knew was that she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Her vision was slowly coming back to her.

"Hey, she's waking up"

Korra wasn't too sure of who was talking but her head was throbbing. What the hell hit her? She noticed that Bolin, Tenzin, Asami and her father there. She tries to sit up but Tenzin tells her to hold still.

"What the heck hit me? Feels like a moose lion hit me" Korra said holding her head.

"Hehehe you kinda were hit by one. One of the other players hit pretty hard and we won by the way" Bolin said grinning.

"That's good to hear" Korra said smiling.

She was glad that they won their first game. It was only going to get better from here an Korra was ready to handle anything that comes her way.

"You have a mild concussion and a few bruised ribs but you should be fine. You played very well Korra, you should be proud. You too, Bolin" Tenzin said proudly.

Bolin and Korra were beaming with pride. It's nice to hear that they did well.

"I agree. I'm very impressed with the two of you" Hiroshi said smiling.

"Thanks sir" Korra and Bolin said in unison.

Tenzin and Hiroshi left to let Korra rest.

"Oh here's your helmet" Bolin said putting the helmet in Korra's lap.

Korra sits up with some help from Asami.

"Thanks Bo" Korra said smiling.

"The team is going to celebrate tonight. Wanna come?" Bolin asked curious.

"Party! Ugh" Korra said holding her bruised ribs.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Asami said worried about Korra's health.

"Please 'Sami" Korra said pouting.

Asami wanted to say not but Korra was making it really hard especially when she's pouting. She sighs and Korra grins.

"Okay bit of it becomes too much I'm sending you home" Asami said sternly.

Korra cheered as Bolin helps Korra out of the infirmary. He takes her home to change but Bolin had to leave to change as well. He has a bone to pick with his brother as well. Bolin makes his way home to find Mako on the couch, reading some magazine. He gets it from his brother and frowns at him.

"What the heck, Bo?" Mako asked frowning.

"Mako, I'm asking you to leave Asami and Korra alone. Why can't you get it through your head that Asami doesn't want anything to do with you?" Bolin asked annoyed with Mako's jealousy.

"She does want me and she's just using Korra to make me jealous. When we're back together, everything will be fine" Mako said smiling a little.

"Mako, she isn't worrying about you. Asami has move on, why can't you?" Bolin asked genuinely worried about his brother.

He hasn't been able to move on from Asami and is trying to get back with her. Mako can't see that Asami is done with him.

"No matter what you say Bo, Asami still wants me and I will get her back" Mako said walking to his room.

Bolin shakes his head. Mako has to learn the hard way and may he'll move on.

With Korra

Korra changes out of her gear and takes a hot shower. She's still really sore and her ribs were bothering her a little. She changes into a red hoodie with black sleeves and a black pocket in the front, blue jeans, red and white sneakers and a black snapback that she got for her birthday. She was ready to have a good time and maybe confessed her feelings to Asami.

"_Hopefully she doesn't shoot me down too badly_" Korra thought as she left her apartment.

She makes her way to the cantina and Korra get praised by her teammates and cheerleaders. She was glad that she was getting acknowledged. She makes her way through the crowd and finds Bolin talking to a strawberry blonde girl. He stops talking to her and spots Korra. The two of them makes their way towards her.

"There's our winning quarterback. Korra, this is Eun-Jung. She's on the cheer squad with Asami" Bolin said introducing them.

"Hey" Korra said holding out her hand.

"Sup, so you're Korra. Asami talks about you" Eun Jung said shaking Korra's hand.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised.

"Yea but don't worry, it's all good. It's kinda hard to get her to shut up about you" Eun Jung said giggling as Korra's cheeks darken a little.

She wasn't expecting Asami to be talking about her. She scans the cantina for the raven haired girl but couldn't find her anywhere. Korra sighs a little bit but decides to hang with Bolin and Eun Jung. They talked as Bolin was making corny jokes. They were good corny and you see that he was trying to impress Eun Jung.

"_They would be good together. Bolin is a good guy and it's amazing that he's single_" Korra thought as someone covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" Someone said.

"Uhhh Halie Berry" Korra said trying to be funny.

The hands came off of her eyes and she turns around. Korra's mouth hit the floor at the beauty in front of her. Here was Asami in a pair of black skinny jeans that hugs her hips, red ankle boots, a white and black checkered belt, and a red tank top. Korra always thought that Asami looked amazing but right now she was drop dead gorgeous. The older girl chuckled at Korra's reaction and it was what she was hoping for.

"You might wanna close your mouth before something flies in there" Asami said smirking. Korra closes her mouth.

"Sorry but you look… gorgeous" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Korra, wanna dance" Asami asked blushing.

Korra nodded and held out her hand. Asami took it as Korra led her to the dance floor. The music was bumping and Asami quickly got lost in it. She swayed her hips as she dances around Korra. The younger girl found Asami's hips hypnotic and pulled them closer to her. The older girl begins grinding against Korra as she danced behind her.

On the other side of the cantina, Mako was fuming. He was watching his girlfriend grinding against another girl. He wasn't going to stand for this and walks towards them. Bolin tries to stop him but it was too late. Mako was standing behind Korra when he challenges her to a dance off. Korra smirks as she accepts.

"Korra, you don't have to this. You might hurt yourself" Asami said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Korra said giving her a thumbs up.

Everyone cleared the dance floor as the DJ starts the music. Mako went goes and Korra observes his moves. He's good but she's better. Mako finishes his turn and Korra started hers. She let the music take over and flow through her. The crowd was egging her and Korra was using their energy to give a better performance. It was hard since her ribs were throbbing like hell but Korra ignored the pain.

Mako and Korra went back and forth for 3 whole songs and Mako was getting exhausted and very sloppy with is moves. Korra was exhausted too but she kept going. Her last move was her flipping off of a nearby wall and folding her arms like G. From the cheers that she was getting, Korra obliviously won and Mako walked away in a huff. Asami runs into Korra and engulf in a hug. She groans a little bit.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Asami asked loosening her grip.

"No I'm fine" Korra said smiling through the slight pain that she was feeling.

She knew that Asami was already worried about her and didn't want to make her worry even more. Bolin and Eun Jung congratulate her and are very impressed.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? You were like" Bolin said trying to imitate her dancing.

"I was taught by a good friend and he taught me everything. I put my own twist on it" Korra said smiling.

"I'm impressed. You're full of surprises" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks… um Asami, I need to talk to you something"

"What is it?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She takes Asami's hand and leads her outside of the cantina. Asami noticed how uncharacteristically quiet the younger girl was. It was like she was trying to get something off of her mind. She walks stands in front of Korra and put a hand on her face. Blue meets green.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked worried.

Her question went unanswered by but with a kiss. Asami was caught off guard by the kiss but kisses back. They could feel the electricity that was flowing between them. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but Korra had ended it.

"I like you a lot, Asami. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I just want you to know that I care a lot about you" Korra said running off before Asami could say anything.

She stood there in shock, touching her lips. She couldn't believe that Korra likes here but it made her feel good inside. Asami knows that her feelings are being returned and show Korra that she feels the same. Asami Sato always gets what she wants.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 5<p> 


	6. Taking Care of Korra

Game On! ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>Korra has been avoiding Asami for the last couple of days since her confession. She's been beating herself up for it and couldn't understand why she had to go ruin her friendship with the paler girl. Korra has been going to practice and leaving right after to avoid talking to Asami. She doesn't want to hear Asami verbally turn her down. In the darker girl's mind, the paler girl was too good to be with someone like her.<p>

Asami is probably used to being with someone with money or who is really good looking like Mako or something. What does Korra have to offer Asami? What does Korra can do for Asami? Korra couldn't answer those question but all she could do was train to avoid the pain that she was feeling in her heart. It was the only time that she felt that she can get her off of Asami beside working.

Korra runs up and down the belchers in the pouring rain. It's 5:30 in the afternoon and the darker girl was still training even after the team practice was done. Running up and down the belchers 100 times was hard but it's even harder with the rain making the steps slippery. Korra has to slow down her running to avoid slipping and falling down the stairs.

She was soaked through her clothes as Korra makes her way down to the bottom of the stairs. Her legs were slowing becoming Jell-o and her lungs were burning like they were on fire. The darker girl has been training in the rain before and after training and she was starting to feel weird. Korra makes her way to the girls' locker to shower and change out of her training clothes.

The locker room was completely empty and she preferred it that way. She removes her wet clothes and turns on the hot water. The darker girl moans a little as the soothing warm water hits her aching muscles. She stays under the warm water until it slowly started becoming cold. Korra sighed as she had to get out of the shower. She turned the water off and dries herself off.

She changed into a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Korra wrings out her dripping wet training clothes before stuffing them into her blue duffel bag. She walks out the locker room and sees the cheer squad walking in her direction. Korra stopped in her tracks as she see Asami talking to Eun-Jung, who was under aware of the darker girl's presence.

She doesn't want to Asami to see her so she ducked into the guys' locker room. Korra couldn't face the paler girl, not yet. She waited for a few minutes before making her exit when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Korra jumped into a defensive stance as she stares at who was standing behind her and it was Bolin in a towel. She sighed in relief, letting the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"Korra, what are you doing in the guys' locker room?" Bolin asked confused.

"W-What are you doing in here?" Korra asked trying to avoid the question.

"Is something bothering you… or is it someone? If it is, I'll handle it if you want me to" Bolin said ranting.

Korra smiled a little. She was glad that Bolin was being protective of her but she can handle herself if need be. Bolin was still rambling and she covered Bolin's mouth with her hand.

"Bo, no one's bothering me. I'm just… trying to avoid someone" Korra said lowering her hand.

Bolin wasn't too good at reading people's emotions but he could tell that something was bothering Korra and she really needs a friend.

"Okay, let's talk about it over seaweed noodles. Meet me there in 15 minutes" Bolin said leaving Korra no time to argue him.

He pushes her out of the locker room. Korra looks around to see that no one's around and makes her way towards Narook's. Hopefully talking with Bolin will help ease her mind about the situation with Asami. She really needs a friend to talk to and Bolin is willingly to be listening ear. She gets a table and sits looking out of the window as Bolin appears.

He sit across from Korra with a smile on his face and snaps his fingers in front of the distract girl's face. The darker girl snaps out of her thoughts and grins sheepishly at her friend.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Bolin asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra just sighs, unable to find the words to describe her situation and Bolin could see her inner turmoil. He doesn't like seeing his friend in such distress and he has a general idea of what's causing it but wants to hear it from her. The darker girl sighs again and decided to come out and just tell Bolin.

"Remember at the cantina, how I asked Asami to talk alone?" Korra asked curious.

Bolin nodded for Korra to continue.

"I… kind confess my feelings for her and kissed her" Korra said blushing a little.

Bolin's mouth dropped onto the table. He couldn't believe that Korra confessed to Asami but he was happy for his friend. Bolin was curious of Asami returned her feelings. It was burning in the back of his head.

"That's awesome, Korra. What did she say?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough to find out" Korra said shrugging.

Bolin face-palmed himself. He couldn't believe that Korra would do something like that. She should've let Asami tell her how she felt about her. Bolin shook his head and looked at Korra.

"Korra, you need to talk Asami"

"I can't, Bo. I don't want to get shot down and not get hurt" Korra said playing with her noodles.

She didn't have much of an appetite but her head was becoming hazy and room was becoming hot. Bolin could see that Korra was a little off today and puts a hand on her forehead. Her forehead was pretty warm and Bolin assumes that Korra was getting sick. He knows that she's been training in rain and it's affecting her. The darker girl pushes the bowl away and leans back into the booth.

"I know that you don't want to get hurt but it's better to have love and lost then to never have looked at all. I think that's the way it goes" Bolin said grinning.

"I didn't know that you know about literature" Korra said surprised.

"I read sometimes" Bolin said shrugging.

Korra sighs and nods. They talked a little bit longer before Bolin pays for the their bowls. Korra tells Bolin goodbye before going home. She was more tired than she usually is. Korra wasn't to sure why she was feeling like this but wanted to collapse on her bed and go to sleep. She finally makes it to her apartment and closes the door behind her. She takes one step to the left, avoiding a piece of falling ceiling.

"_I'm really starting to hate this shithole_" Korra thought annoyed.

She walks to her room and shred her clothes, leaving her in her sports bra and boxers. Korra collapse on her bed, letting sleep take over.

With Asami

The raven haired girl was becoming more and more worried about Korra. She hasn't seen the darker girl in 2 weeks except during practice. Asami has been trying to talk to Korra but she would leave as soon as football practice would let out. Bolin wasn't much help either since he promised Korra not to tell the raven haired girl where she was or where she was going.

Asami was starting to believe that Korra was upset with her and she wasn't too sure on why. She really needed to talk to the darker girl and the rain wasn't helping her mood right now. The raven haired girl made to move her cheerleading squad inside of the gym. Asami's mind wasn't in the practice but on Korra and Eun-Jung could see that her friend was distracted. Eun-Jung walked up to the paler girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, 'Sami?" Eun-Jung asked curious.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little distracted" Asami said sighing.

Eun-Jung wasn't convinced that her friend was fine. She was distracted all day and she's clearly not focusing on practice. Eun-Jung knows that something is bothering her friend.

"No, you're not. I can tell when something is bothering you so tell me now" Eun-Jung said frowning.

"It's Korra. I'm worried that she might be upset with me" Asami said sighing.

"Why would she be upset with you?" Eun-Jung asked confused.

"At the cantina, she confessed to me and kissed me. She left before I could say anything and now she's avoiding me"

Before Eun-Jung could say anything, Bolin comes crashing through the doors of the gym. He was soaked to the bone and he run towards the girls.

"Asami, you need to come to the field. It's important" Bolin said between pants.

"What's wrong, Bolin?" Asami asked confused.

Bolin grabs her by the hand and drags her out of the gym. She tells Eun-Jung that she was in charge. The raven haired turns to see that Korra was arguing with Tenzin and she looks sickly. Her hair was matted down to her face, her piercing blue eyes were glazed over, it looked like she was having a hard time breathing and a really bad cough.

"Korra is really sick because she's been training in the rain the last 2 weeks. She won't listen to me so I thought that she'll listen to you" Bolin said as they arrived on the field.

Asami was shocked that Korra would do something so reckless and stupid. She marches her way towards the darker girl and Tenzin. They were arguing over whether Korra should practice or not. Korra wasn't backing down until she got a glimpse of someone coming over. She turns to see that it was Asami and she doesn't look please.

"Korra, why are you at practice when you're clearly sick" Asami said frowning.

"Because I'm not sick. I feel perfectly fine" Korra said between coughs.

"You're not fine, Korra. You need rest" Tenzin said sternly.

He's been trying to get Korra to go home and rest but the quarterback is being really stubborn.

"Will the both of you get off my back? I'm fine and I can practice" Korra said getting annoyed.

She was getting fed up with these two telling her that she's sick. The darker girl didn't feel sick and wasn't going to admit that she was. Asami wasn't going argue with Korra and she was going home whether she likes it or not. The raven haired girl grabbed the quarterback by her ear and pulled on it.

"You're not fine and you're going home. Tenzin, I'll make sure that she gets better" Asami said turning her attention to the coach.

"Least someone is being level-headed. Korra, do whatever Asami says and get better soon because you're not allowed to come back to practice until then" Tenzin said in a fatherly tone.

"But Tenzin" Korra whined.

He gave her a look that says that he wasn't in the mood and Korra shut her mouth. She couldn't believe that her coach was doing this to her and her crush was going to nurse her back to health.

"_Why are the Spirits toying with me? What the hell did I do?_" Korra thought hanging her head.

Asami drags to her car and forces her inside. She drives to the darker girl's apartment. The paler girl wasn't expecting Korra's apartment to look like a dump that it was. It was barely holding itself together. The darker girl pulled the raven haired girl to side, out of the way of another falling piece of ceiling. Asami jumped a little and into Korra's arms. She looks up at where the piece fell.

"_Why is she living here in a shithole like this?_" Asami thought confused.

"It's the only place that I can afford at the moment" Korra said reading Asami's expression.

The raven haired girl blushes as her thoughts were fairly obvious.

"I'm sorry but this place is really dump"

"I know but it's all I got" Korra said coughing again.

"Pack some clothes, you're gonna stay with me for awhile" Asami said putting her hands on her hips.

"Say what?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. You're staying with me and don't argue with me on this, Korra" Asami said sternly.

"Don't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"At this point no. Go pack"

Korra sighs and was too tired to argue anyway. She grabs clothes and puts them in her duffel bag. The duo get back in Asami's car and drive off to the paler girl's apartment. They walked into the apartment complex lobby and it was luxuries. Korra was impressed by the decorate of the lobby and wonder what Asami's apartment looked like.

They walked into the elevator and rode it to the sixth floor and turned to the left. The paler girl unlocked the third door and the inside looked like a penthouse for movie stars and celebrities. The darker girl couldn't believe that Asami lived in a place like by herself but it makes sense. Korra was starting to feel inferior with her crummy little shithole of an apartment.

Why would the paler girl want to go out with her? Especially when she got stuff like this.

"The shower is down the hall, first door on your right. Shower then I want you to go to my room which is the across the hall from it" Asami said appearing next to her.

Korra jumped a little and backed up. She wasn't expecting that and the sudden movement made her feel dizzy and nauseous. The raven haired girl held onto the darker girl as she tries to calm herself by breathing through her nose.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked worried.

"Y-Yea, just a little dizzy" Korra said giving her a shaky smile.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yea, I don't want you groping me while I'm bathe" Korra said half joking and half flirting.

Asami blushes a little but likes that Korra wasn't upset with her.

"Only because you're so adorable" Asami said winking at her.

Korra blushes a little but makes her way to the bathroom to shower. Asami goes to the kitchen to make the darker girl some chicken soup to eat. 20 minutes later, the paler girl hears the bathroom door open and close. She assume that Korra was in her room now. Asami couldn't believe that she was going to have the quarterback all to herself for the next couple of days.

She couldn't wait to start her role as the sexy nurse and seduce the darker girl. Asami walks into her room to find Korra on her bed, asleep. The paler girl sets the bowl on her nightstand and brushes the darker girl's hair out of her face.

"_She looks even beautiful when_ _her hair is down. I gotta wake her up_" Asami thought lightly shaking Korra's shoulder.

The younger girl's eye flutters opens and stared up at the older girl.

"Come on Korra, you need to eat something" Asami said grabbing the bowl and the spoon.

"Not hungry" Korra said groggily.

"Please… just a few bites" Asami said pouting.

The darker girl sighs before sitting up. She tries to take the bowl from Asami but the raven haired girl stops her. The paler girl wanted to feed Korra herself and bring the spoon up to the darker girl's lips. Several spoonfuls later, Korra was done and Asami covers her with the blankets. She turns to leave but something stops her. It was Korra with her hand on her wrist.

"Stay with me… please" Korra said looking up Asami.

The paler girl smiles and nods. She crawls under the covers and wraps her arms around the younger girl's waist. The darker girl snuggles up to Asami and quickly falls asleep. Even though she wanted to ask Korra about happened at the cantina, it can wait a little bit longer. Asami was content with having her quarterback in her arms.

The Next Morning

Korra woke up to find herself in an bed that wasn't hers in a apartment that wasn't hers entangled in a pair of arms that she wasn't too sure of who they belonged to. She looks to see that she was entangle in the arms of the one person that she has trying to avoid. The darker girl carefully untangles herself and get off of the bed with waking up Asami.

She quickly changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts and slips out of the bed. Korra tries to quietly tip-toes out of the paler girl's apartment but the spirits weren't done tormenting her yet. She reaches the door and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shit, so close" Korra muttered under her breath.

The darker girl turns around to see Asami with her arms folded and a frown on her face. Korra knew that she was in trouble now and wasn't sure what the taller girl was going to do to her.

"Um I was just g-going for a w-walk" Korra said laughing nervously.

Asami narrowed her eyes and makes her way towards the shorter girl. She grabs Korra by the ear and pulls her towards the kitchen and sits her at the table. The paler girl goes through her cabinets, looking for something. A few minutes of looking, Asami finally found what she was looking for. It was bottle filled with something and the cheer captain pours the contents in a see through cap.

The cap was filled with a clear liquid and Korra instantly knew what it was. It was medicine and it was horrible tasting kind. The paler girl walks towards the darker girl with that cap and hands it to her. The darker girl sealed her lips tightly and shook her head. Asami tries everything she could think of to get the quarterback to take the medicine but she was being incredibly stubborn and bull-headed about it.

"Please Korra, take the medicine" Asami said getting annoyed.

Korra folded her arms and shook her head. The paler girl sighed when an idea popped into her head.

"Okay, you win. You don't have to take it" Asami said turning back on Korra.

Korra was surprised bur smirked in victory. The paler girl puts the medicine away and makes her ways the darker girl. She sits on Korra's lap and wraps her arms the younger girl's neck. Korra was blushing at how close Asami was and could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Asami grabs the younger girl's face and kisses her. Korra was shocked that the older girl was kissing her in her apartment but happy about it.

She wanted to it to happen and it was. The paler girl licks the younger girl's bottom lip and Korra parted them. This was the opportunity that Asami needed and wasn't going to waste it. She stuck her tongue in Korra's mouth and she tasted a bitter liquid going down her throat. The paler girl pulled away, smirking. Korra couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe that she was tricked into tasting the medicine. Asami giggles at Korra's reaction but it was the only way to get her to take the medicine. She want the younger girl to get better.

"The best medicine is always the most bitter" Asami said patting Korra's cheek before getting up.

Korra was still in shock of being tricked.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment" Korra said pouting like a child.

Asami looked at the darker girl and giggles a little. She was really going to enjoy the next couple of days and was going to put her plan into action. By the time Korra is back to health, she'll be Asami's.

"It could be worse" Asami said smirking.

"I don't see how. I'm already a hostage"

"You're only a hostage until you get better. You'll get better if you weren't so stubborn" Asami said making soup.

Korra snorted as reply. The sooner she gets better, the sooner she can avoid the paler girl. She just hope that Asami doesn't ask about her confession. That will lead to an unwanted confession that Korra didn't want to have. She just have to do what the cheer captain ask. Asami sat the bowl in front of the quarterback and sits across from her.

Korra takes a couple of bites but got full rather quickly. The paler girl was about to ask something when her phone started to ring. She picks up to see that it was her father calling.

"Hi Daddy" Asami said smiling a little.

"…"

"I have the designs right here"

"…"

"Do you want to send them to you or have someone deliver them?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll see you in 20 minutes. Bye" Asami said hanging up.

Korra was confused on what just happened since she only heard part of the conversion. Asami saw the confusion on the quarterback's face.

"I have to give my father my designs for the motorcycles that I plan to create. I'll be back in a little bit so don't try to leave since I know where you leave" Asami said smirking.

"_Fuck! There's goes that plan_" Korra thought frowning.

The paler girl slipped on her shoes and jacket. She left Korra to her own devices. The quarterback wondered around the apartment, unsure what to do with herself. She looked through Asami's room and found out that she has a walk-in closet, filled with fancy looking clothes. Korra walked out of the closet to see a picture on Asami's nightstand.

She picks it up to see that it was a picture of Asami when she was younger with her father and her mother. The darker girl took a closer look and notice that Asami and her mother look exactly alike.

"Wow, her mother is really pretty" Korra said setting the picture back down.

She walked out of the bedroom and into living room. Korra tried to turn on the TV with remote and flipped through the channels. The darker girl couldn't find anything that she wanted to watch and just left it on SpongeBob. Korra didn't watch much TV growing up so it was a new experience for her. It was weird that a talking sponge was underwater and he managed to put the whole ocean in a reef blower.

Korra rolled her eyes before closing her eyes to get sleep. Asami drop off her designs to her father which he liked. He was going to have in production now so that they'll be coming out next year. She was excited to have her designs being produced but has more pressing matters to attend to. Asami makes her way back to her apartment to find Korra asleep on the couch with the TV on.

She walks in and quietly closes the door behind her. The paler girl smiles down at the darker girl and moves Korra's bang out of the way. Asami leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"Asami" Korra said in her sleep.

The paler girl was surprised to hear her name come out of the quarterback's mouth.

"_Is she dreaming about me?_" Asami thought surprised.

She smiles as a warm and fuzzy feeling fills her stomach. Over the next two days, Asami has been taking care of Korra and her methods were a little… unorthodox. She insists on feeding the quarterback though Korra can feed herself, giving her medicine mouth to mouth, and helping her bathe though the darker girl drew the invisible line there.

There was no way that Korra was going to let the paler girl see her naked. By the third day that the quarterback has been staying with the cheerleader, she was better even through she still has a small cough. Korra packed her stuff in her duffel back and walks to find Asami in her home office. She knocks on the open door and the raven haired girl looks up from the book that she was reading. She frowns at the duffel bag that was over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You're leaving?" Asami asked sadly.

"Yea, I'm better thanks to you and I think should be heading back. I really appreciate it" Korra said smiling.

Korra didn't want to leave but she needs to. It will complicate her friendship and her feelings with raven haired girl the longer she stays here. It was for the best… least that's what quarterback thought. Asami didn't want Korra to leave. She likes having the darker girl here with her. The cheer captain never really liked being alone since her mother died and the apartment was pretty lonely with just her in it. Having Korra here was amazing and didn't want it to end just yet.

"You don't have to leave… if you don't want to" Asami said unable to look the darker girl in the eyes.

"I think I better go. You probably sick of me by now" Korra said joking.

"I'm not sick of you" Asami said frowning.

She didn't like that the quarterback thought she was a burden on her and she wasn't. Korra was caught off guard by the paler girl's change of voice. She was only joking… for the most part. Asami gets up from her desk and walks towards Korra with an unreadable expression her face. Her expression was making the younger girl uncomfortable.

She backs up from Asami until she backs up into the wall. The older girl closes the distance between them and crashes her lips onto Korra's. The quarterback stiffens a little before relaxing into the kiss. She loved the feeling of having Asami's lips on her lips. There was always a flow of electricity though every time they kiss and it made kissing Asami all the more enjoyable.

Korra wanted to kiss the raven haired girl more and more but knew that there is nothing more than friendship between them. The quarterback stopped the kiss before it went any further.

"I-I can't. I can't do this" Korra said shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asami asked confused.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship. I don't know that you don't see me as anything but a friend so I can't do this" Korra said as she try to make a run for it.

Asami wasn't going let the darker slip through her fingers again. She already let Korra run away from her once, not this time. The quarterback was going to hear her out. Asami grabbed Korra's wrist, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Korra, listen to me. I know that you like me a lot and I understand that you don't want to ruin our friendship but I want you to know that I like you. I like you more than a friend" Asami said smiling.

Korra was surprised by the sudden confession. She wasn't expecting it but it makes her happy that her feelings are being returned. Asami liked her back.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised.

"I do" Asami said nodding.

"Well Miss Asami Sato, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Korra asked bowing a little.

"It will be my honor, Miss Avatar" Asami said giving Korra a curtsy.

"Bolin told you the nickname that he gave me"

"Well no, I overheard him calling you that and I think it's rather fitting" Asami said wrapping her arms around her new girlfriend's neck.

"I guess as long as you like it" Korra said putting her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

Asami smiles a little before getting the quarterback on the lips.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 6<p> 


	7. Fighting with Mako

Game On! ch. 7

* * *

><p>Korra is feeling a lot whole better now that she got over being sick and have a beautiful girlfriend doesn't hurt either. Asami confessed that she feels the same way and agreed to got out with the quarterback. The darker girl has been cloud 9 ever since. The two spend every moment together outside of practice and when Korra gets out of work.<p>

They were becoming like Velcro. The darker girl show up to Asami's place with tiger lilies in hand because she knows that they're the paler girl's favorite. They're becoming really close and Korra wouldn't have it any other way. She showed up to practice with a shit-eating grin on her face and Bolin took notice.

"You looking better and happier. Did something good happen?" Bolin asked curious.

"You could say that. Having a beautiful and amazing girlfriend could put a smile on anyone's face" Korra said grinning.

Bolin's jaw dropped to the face in shock. He couldn't believe that Korra had gotten a girlfriend so quickly but he has an idea of who it is. Bolin smiles at his friend and pats her on the back.

"So you and Asami are finally together. Praise the Spirits!" Bolin said throwing his hands in the air.

Korra laughed and rolled her eyes. Bolin can be ridiculous sometimes but he's a really good friends. He's here with her through everything and she loves him for it. Korra playfully punches him in the arm but he just grins at her.

"Thanks Bo. I feel like I do anything when I'm with Asami. I feel all tingling inside" Korra said smiling.

"Sounds awesome. I can't wait until I get a girlfriend if it makes you feel like that" Bolin said excited.

"So when are you going to ask Eun-Jung out then?" Korra asked smirking.

"W-W-What? W-What makes y-you say s-something like that?" Bolin asked blushing.

Korra laughs at Bolin's reaction. It doesn't take a rock scientist to see that Bolin has a huge crush on Eun-Jung. He gets all goofy when she's around and blushes like a tomato every time she's brought up in a conversion. Bolin's reaction right now proves it all.

"Your reaction says it all. You like her and I think you should go for it"

"I don't know, Korra. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Bolin asked looking down.

"Bo, she has to be completely out of her mind if she doesn't like you. Any girl would be lucky to have you" Korra said putting a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Thanks Korra, you're a good friend" Bolin said grinning.

"And if you don't ask her out then I'm gonna do it for you as payback for snitching on me" Korra said smirking evilly.

Bolin's face turn ghostly white because he wasn't sure if Korra was kidding or not. She snickers at his reaction because she was kidding but he didn't need to know that. Korra started stretching when she see Mako coming towards them out the corner of her eye. He was pissed the hell off and throws his helmet down on the ground, angrily. His face was completely red and you could see the steam coming out of his ears. Bolin never seen his brother this angry before.

"I heard that you're dating Asami" Mako said glaring at Korra.

"Yea, so what" Korra said glaring back at him.

"I'll tell you one more time to leave Asami alone. She's mine so back the fuck off" Mako said angrily.

"She's not a piece of property and you don't own her. You better get out of my face before I make you" Korra said as her anger starts rising.

Mako shoves Korra and it was on. Korra couldn't hold back her anger any longer and pushes Mako back. There were punches thrown and a lot of pushing. They were rolling on the ground and Bolin and Tenzin had to physically had to separate them. It was pretty hard since they still trying to kill each.

"That's enough. I will not have you two kill each other. You either learn how to work together or you're both off the team" Tenzin said frowning.

"But coach, that's so unfair" Mako and Korra said in unison.

"That's my final decision" Tenzin said getting on with practice.

Mako and Korra glare at each other before going their separate ways. Korra stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked towards the belchers. How could she work with that prick? She could believe that she might get kick off the team because of stupid Mako. Korra walked up into the belchers and stared up at the sky. The clouds were rolling by. They looked really fluffy and without a care in the world. She wished that she could be a cloud for awhile and not worry about anything.

"_To float through the sky and just be without any responsibilities. That would be awesome_" Korra thought smiling.

"Come girls, pyramid formation"

Korra snaps out of her thoughts to see Asami with her squad on the field, practicing a new routine. She smiles as she watches her girlfriend giving orders with red and white pom-poms in her hands. The darker never understood cheerleading. It was a complete mystery to her but the paler girl makes it seems so easy and effortless. Asami had her long black hair in a ponytail but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Hey Sami, I think you have an admirer" Eun-Jung said pointing into the belchers.

Asami looks up to see that Korra was here and staring at her. She smiles and winks at her. The quarterback blushes and looks away. The cheer captain giggles a little because teasing Korra was too easy. She gives the squad a break before making her way into the belchers.

"Hey sexy, aren't you supposed to be practicing?" Asami asked sitting next to Korra.

Korra groans and rolls her eyes. Asami could tell that something happen since her girlfriend was here and not at practice. What happened? That was the question of the day. The darker girl explains what happened and why she wasn't at practice. Asami shook her head. She could believe that Mako was just mad at her because she had move on without him and doesn't want him back. The paler girl didn't expect Mako to actually to pick a fight with Korra.

"I'm sorry about Mako. I think he would pick a fight with you" Asami said sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault that he's an asshole" Korra said kissing Asami on the cheek. Asami smiles and kisses the darker girl on the lips.

The quarterback kisses back and wraps her arms around the cheer captain's waist, pulling her in close. Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and moans a little. A coughs breaks them apart and the couple were wearing matching blushes. It was Eun-Jung and she was smirking at them.

"Man, you two are mushy" Eun-Jung said laughing.

"What is it, Eun-Jung?" Asami asked glaring at her friend.

"I have to leave early because I have something that I need to handle" Eun-Jung said finally stop laughing.

"Okay" Asami said nodding.

"Thanks and Korra, take care of Asami for me" Eun-Jung said smirking.

"What was she talking about?" Korra asked confused.

"Nothing, that's Eun-Jung being Eun-Jung. You learn to love her but I have to get back to practice" Asami said standing up.

"Okay, kick butt" Korra said smiling.

Asami walked down to the rest of her squad. Korra watches her girlfriend practice with peeked interest. She never knew that the body could bend in different ways before. The paler girl was sent flying through the air before two guys catch her. Korra was amazed that Asami was able to do all things and make it seem like it was no big deal. After an hour or so, Asami ended practice. Korra makes her way to her girlfriend.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Asami asked smiling.

"Sure, there's a bowl of seaweed noodles with my name on it" Korra said pumping her arm in the air.

Asami giggles at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. She went to the locker room to change out of her practice clothes and into her regular clothes. The paler girl found her girlfriend outside of the door.

"Ready?" Asami asked curious.

Korra nodded and held out her hand which Asami took. They walked to Narook's and grabbed a booth by the window.

"Guess what?" Asami said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me"

"Guess" Asami said as her smile gets bigger.

"Would you tell me, woman?" Korra said wanting to know what Asami wanted to tell her.

"My dad is letting me design a new line of motorcycles for the company" Asami said with excitement.

"That's amazing" Korra said smiling.

She could hear the excitement in the paler girl's voice as she talks about what she wanted to do. Korra doesn't know much about cars or anything like that but is willing to listen to Asami talk about them. It's important to the cheer captain and it makes her happy. The waiter showed up with their food and enjoyed each other's company until a certain someone showed up. His name is Mako.

"Come on Asami, it's time to go. You shouldn't associate with freaks" Mako said sneering at Korra.

Korra couldn't care less about what Mako would call her. She used to people calling her worse things when she was younger that now it doesn't phase her now. The quarterback wasn't going to put up with Mako tell Asami who she could associate with and was about say something. Asami beat her to the punch. She was so sick and tired of Mako's jealous tendencies.

The cheer captain refuse to sit here and let Mako insult her girlfriend. Without a second thought, Asami stood up and slapped Mako hard across the face. She slapped him so hard that there was a big red mark in the shape of the hand on his face. Mako wasn't expecting it and neither was Korra.

"Mako, I am so sick and tired of you and your petty jealousy. We are over and there's no way in hell that we are getting back together. I don't care what you think of me but I won't stand here and let you insult Korra" Asami said walking away.

Korra left the money for their food on the table and ran after Asami. Mako stood there with head down and a mark on his face.

With Asami and Korra

"Hey, you were awesome back there. Did you see his face when you slapped him?" Korra said mimicking Mako's reaction.

Asami smiled at Korra. The younger girl does act like a child but it was really cute on her. She couldn't stay mad when she was with Korra but what Mako said bothers her. The paler girl couldn't believe that Mako would say something like.

"You okay?" Korra asked curious.

"Yea but it just bothers me that he would call a freak" Asami said frowning.

"It really doesn't bother me too much since I'm used to calling a freak. I've been told that it's not what people call, it's what you answer to" Korra said smiling.

"Wow, that's a good saying. Who told you that?" Asami asked curious.

"It was on a fortune cookie" Korra said grinning.

Asami fell over like a anime character and Korra just smiled.

"I'm kidding. A good friend told me that awhile so I really don't care what Mako says about me. I only care about few people's opinion of me" Korra said smiling.

"Well I think you're amazing" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"Good"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


	8. An Apology

Game On ch. 8

* * *

><p>Korra walked out of her Pre-Calculus class. She was doing surprisingly well thanks to her girlfriend's tutoring. The quarterback loved hanging with Asami even though it meant staring at a bunch of useless formulas. Korra was on her way home when she heard someone calling her name. She turns to see that it was Mako and inwardly groaned. What could he possibly want? Did he want to pick another fight with her?<p>

"Mako, I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment" Korra said frowning.

"Look Korra, I just want to apologize for how I treated you lately. I was being a huge asshole and I don't expect you to forgive me but I want us to be able to play together without punches being thrown" Mako said almost pleading.

Korra wasn't sure if she should trust Mako after everything that has gone down with him. Could she really trust him? He seem sincere.

"Why the change of attitude?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"After Asami slapped me the other day, I did some serious reflecting at myself and I didn't like what I saw in the mirror. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I don't want to be an asshole" Mako said looking down.

Korra sighed. She wasn't sure about trusting Mako but is willingly to give him a chance. If he crosses her in any way, there was gonna be hell to pay. Korra looked at Mako and held out her hand towards him.

"If you swear that you're willing to change than I'll give a you a shot" Korra said serious.

Mako smiled and shook her hand. He was glad that the quarterback was willing to give him a shot and he wasn't going to ruin it. They went to Tenzin and explained everything. He was proud that Mako and Korra are willing to together and let them practice with the rest of the team. They both have some serious work that needed to be done and the rest of the season to go through.

Korra doubled her efforts into improving her football prowess and with Mako and Bolin backing her up, there was nothing that she couldn't do. The quarterback spent her paychecks to paying rent and acquiring equipment to build up some muscle but not too much. Her efforts were heighten with the help from Mako and Bolin with her training regiment.

They push each other to be at their best and Korra loved practicing with the brothers. Mako is a lot cooler than she expected him to be when he wasn't an asshole. The quarterback could see them becoming good friends and she was trying to get Bolin to talk to Eun-Jung but he always finds a way to chicken out. Korra went home after practice and flopped on her bed. She looked at her cell phone and dialed her godmother's number. The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice answered.

"Korra, how are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile. Are you studying hard? Are you eating well?" Katara asked curious.

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry. I've been pretty busy with practice, school and work. It's been hectic" Korra said smiling.

"Remember to pace yourself and not overdo it. Are you passing your classes?"

"Yeah, I'm passing my classes. My girlfriend is tutoring me in my Pre-Calculus class"

"GIRLFRIEND!? WHEN THE HECK DID YU GET A GIRLFRIEND?! WHO IS SHE?! HOW OLD IS SHE?!" Katara yelled into the phone.

Korra had to move away from her ear since her godmother was screaming at her through the phone. She chuckled a little because Katara is really overprotective when it come to her well being. She wants to know everything that's going on in her life and she appreciated it. It's Katara's way of showing that she cares.

"Don't worry, she's 19 ad her name is Asami Sato. We've been dating fro about a week and she's really smart. She's keeping me focus on my work to be honest" Korra said putting her arm under her head.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy but I want to meet this girl" Katara said serious.

"You'll meet her soon. I'll talk to you later and I love you" Korra said smiling.

"I love you too" Katara said hanging up.

Korra went to sleep with a smile on her face. The Fire Ferrets were winning games left and right except fro 2 games that were just bad luck on their parts. They only have one more game that decides of they go to the play-offs or not. Korra, Bolin, and Mako's teamwork was almost perfect. They were in perfect sync and can read each other's movements with words being said.

Korra was on her way home when a limo pulled up beside her. She couldn't see who was in it because of the tinted windows. The windows rolls down to reveal that it was Hiroshi Sato. It was Asami's dad.

"Hello Mr. Sato, what's up?" Korra asked smiling.

"Korra, we've been over this. Call me Hiroshi and I was wondering if wouldn't mind having dinner with me and Asami tonight. I have some important matters to discuss with the both of you" Hiroshi said smiling.

"Am I in trouble?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe no, nothing like that. I just want to talk to the both of you, is all"

"O-Oh okay" Korra said nervously.

"Okay, I'll send a limo for you at seven" Hiroshi said driving off.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 8<p> 


	9. Dinner With Your Girlfriend's Father

Game On ch. 9

* * *

><p>Korra was freaking out now. She was pacing back and forth, burning a rut in the floor since the quarterback has been at it for the last hour or so. The dark skinned teen was gonna have dinner with her girlfriend's father in a few hours. Hiroshi had told her that he has something that he wanted to discuss with her. Korra wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about.<p>

Did she do something to offend him? Does he want them to stop hanging out? Or even worse… he wanted them to stop dating? The quarterback wasn't sure if Asami had told her dad about their relationship. So many questions were running their Korra's mind. She continue to pace back and forth. Bolin and Tahno were sitting on the dark skinned girl's bed.

The two have become the quarterback's go-to people for when she has a problem and it wasn't like she could go to her girlfriend about this. She didn't have any female friends to go to about this and so Tahno and Bolin were it. They were watching their friend mutter to herself. Bolin doesn't like seeing his friend in so much distress and Tahno just thought that it was comically to watch.

He likes Korra like a little sister and sometimes she makes a big deal out of nothing. The waiter just thought it was funny to watch her freak out. The quarterback had already told them her problem and she really needs the help but the two couldn't see her problem. Bolin tried to get Korra's attention but she continues to pace, ignoring him completely.

The green eyed football continued to try and get her attention with no success. Tahno was getting annoy with the dark skinned girl's pacing and stood up. He grabs her by the shoulders and starting her violently.

"KORRA, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" Tahno yelled looking at the shaken up girl.

"W-What?" Korra asked confused.

"That's how you get someone's attention" Tahno said turning to Bolin with a smirk on his face.

Bolin just shook his head and stood up.

"Korra, you get to get a grip. You're worrying over nothing. You met Mr. Sato before and hasn't killed you" Bolin said smiling.

"Yet. I'm dating his daughter and I'm even sure if Asami told him or not. I might as well put a bull-eye on my back because I'm a dead man walking" Korra said running her hand through her hair.

"That might as well be true but if he is gonna kill you, might as well go out with some dignity" Tahno said joking.

Bolin glared at Tahno before punching him in the shoulder. It was oblivious that he wasn't helping the situation. Korra slides down the wall and sighs loudly. She didn't want to have this conversion with Asami's Dad but he is expecting her. The quarterback has never been to run away from something even if it does scare her. The two boy sit on either side of the younger girl. The dark skinned girl is obliviously in distress and Tahno put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, believe me, I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing with my last girlfriend and I was nervous as hell. Her parents welcomed me with open arms because I was being myself and they liked that. Just be yourself and you have nothing to worry about" Tahno said smiling warmly at Korra.

Korra smiled back at her friends. She has the most best friends that a girl could ask her and wouldn't trade them for the world. The quarterback wraps her arms around Tahno and Bolin's shoulders, pulling them into a group.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it" Korra said finally calming down.

"You're welcome and good luck" Bolin said hugging back.

"Cause the Spirits know that you'll need it" Tahno said laughing.

Korra pouted before punching him on the arm. Tahno rolled his eyes as he rubs his now bruising arm. The dark skinned girl decided to get ready and Tahno had to leave for his shift. Bolin had to leave as well to do something homework. Korra takes in a deep breath as she gets ready. This is Asami's father and wants to make an impression on him.

Not because he is head of Future Industries but because he's the father of the love of her life. She wanted to prove that she's worthy of dating Asami. The quarterback quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth. Korra decided to wear a white dress shirt, black jeans, a blue vest over her shirt, a light blue tie, and a flat cap. The quarterback looked at herself in the mirror and is rather pleased with her appearance.

"_I look pretty good if I do say so myself_" Korra thought smiling.

There was a knock on her door and she goes to get it. It was man in limo driver outfit.

"Are you, Miss Korra?"

"Yea but you can just call me Korra. Who are you?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Yao and I've been sent by Mr. Sato to pick you up" Yao said smiling warmly.

Korra nodded and followed Yao to the limo outside. The limo driver opened the open for her and the quarterback slides in. Korra was impressed with the inside of the limo since she never been in a limo before. The quarterback was acting like a little kid by pressing different buttons but Yao didn't mind too much. A few minutes later, Korra arrived to the front of the Sato mansion but it looked more like a palace. The dark skinned girl got out of the limo and stared in awe.

"_Holy shit, this is my apartment complex 5 times over_" Korra thought in awe.

She was starting to feel inferior. Asami was living in a place like and saw what her place looked like. Korra was starting to wonder why the paler girl was dating her in the first place. The darker girl lives in a shit-hole with not a lot money. Why was Asami dating her? The quarterback took in a deep breath before walking up to the front door.

Her mind was telling her to turn around and run but her pride wasn't letting her do that. It was telling her to face what's in front of her head on and without fear. Korra swallowed her fear and knocked on the front door. It was answered by a tall, pale man with a long moustache. He didn't look too happy to see her but leads her inside to the living room.

"Please wait here" He said walking out.

The quarterback looked at the living room and it was really fancy. There was a black leather couch sitting in front of a fireplace with a plasma screen TV on top of it. There was a bookcase filled with books, a trophy case filled trophies of Asami's awards from marital arts tournaments to academy awards, a arm chair in the corner and there were pictures on the walls.

Korra looked at the pictures and they were all of Asami's childhood. Some were of the paler girl working on a car with her Dad, playing with her Mom, and of Asami in marital art uniform with a trophy in her hands. She looks really happy and it brought had memories for the quarterback. It hurts a little for Korra but knew that the cheer captain knows somewhat of that too.

"Korra?"

The dark girl turned around to see Asami standing in the doorway with a book in her hand. She looks surprised to see her here of all place. Korra is just surprised as Asami is. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with some of it framing her face, sweatpants with oil stains on them, a baggy t-shirt and no makeup. The short girl always knew that the taller girl was beautiful even found her even more beautiful with makeup.

"Hey Asami" Korra said smiling.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Asami asked confused.

The cheer captain wasn't expecting to see Korra here. She wasn't expecting to see anyone for that matter. If she knew that the quarterback was coming then she wouldn't be wearing stained sweatpants and being wearing makeup. This is really embarrassing.

"Well your dad invited me here. He told me that he wanted to talk to me about something" Korra said shrugging.

"_Dammit Dad! You couldn't have given me a heads up or something!_" Asami thought frowning.

Her Dad has a bad tendency of not telling her about things a head of time. It annoys her to no end. Korra could see that the cheer captain was glaring at a nearby wall and was starting to feel uncomfortable. Was she upset that she was here? Did Asami want her to leave? Is the cheer captain embarrassed of her? Of their relationship? The quarterback doesn't really want to know the answer to that question.

"I'll leave if you don't want me here" Korra said rubbing her arm absent-mindedly.

Asami snaps outs of her thought and smiles somatically at the younger girl. She didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. The cheer captain didn't want her to leave. The paler girl saw how comfortable the darker girl was. Did Korra think that she was embarrass of her or their relationship? If that was the case then she isn't. Asami finds herself falling more and more for Korra everyday that they're together.

She hasn't told her father that they were dating but she wanted to make sure that Korra will still be around and that she wasn't dating her for what she could offer. The quarterback has proved herself on more than one occasion. The raven haired girl took Korra's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. The darker girl was caught off guard by the kiss but kissed back with equal amount of passion.

The quarterback couldn't get enough of the cheer captain's lips. It was like they are a drug and Korra was becoming an addict.

"I don't want you to leave. It's just that my Dad didn't tell me that you were coming. If I knew, I wouldn't be wearing sweatpants" Asami said smiling a little.

"Hehehe I think that you look on you" Korra said grinning an idiot.

Asami just rolls her eyes and kisses Korra again when a cough interrupts them. The raven haired girl jumps and turns to see her father standing in the other doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. She didn't know if she should be afraid or not. He walks into the living room and stares at the two teens.

"Hello Korra, I'm glad that you were able to make it"

"Thank for inviting me, sir" Korra said bowing slightly.

He motioned them to sit on the couch with sitting in the arm chair. Hiroshi was rather quiet and the girls were unsure what he was doing to next. Was he going to yell at them? Is he disgust with them? What is going to do them or to Asami for that matter? If anything, Korra is going to protect the paler girl with every fiber of her being. Hiroshi looks at Asami and she was holding her breath.

"I'm sure that the two of you are wondering why you're here. That's because… I know about your relationship" Hiroshi said lacing his fingers together.

"Dad, you know that Korra and I are friends" Asami said nervously.

Well that wasn't exactly what Korra want to her but they'll deal with it later. They have to deal with Asami's father at the moment.

"Asami, please don't lie to me. I know that you and Korra are in a romantic relationship" Hiroshi said seriously.

The two teens froze. How did he know? How did he find out? When he did find out? How long did he know?

"H-How did you know?" Korra asked nervously.

"I have my ways and I've known fro awhile. I just wanted to see if you two were going tell on your own. I'm not upset but I'm a little sadden that you felt that you couldn't tell me, Asami. I thought we were closer than that" Hiroshi said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wasn't sure if you would approve of us and I really like Korra. She likes me for the real me, not because I'm your daughter" Asami said lacing her finger's with Korra's.

"Sir, I can promise you that I will take care of Asami" Korra said confidently.

Hiroshi smiling fondly at the two girls. He's glad that his daughter was able to find someone that truly cares for her and that's all that parent can hope for.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because you're going to be stuck with her for awhile" Hiroshi said joking.

"Dad!" Asami whined in embarrassment.

She couldn't believe her dad would do that to her and what's worse is that Korra is laughing about it. The cheer captain pouts and playfully smacks her arms but the quarterback just smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Hiroshi asks the girls about their relationship over dinner much to Asami's dismay and it went rather well.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 9<p> 


	10. Arrival O f An Old Friend

Game On ch. 10

* * *

><p>Korra was in the library, studying for her midterms. She really needs to pass her Pre-Calculus and Chemistry midterms. The quarterback wasn't really too worried about Chemistry but Pre-Calculus is a different story. Lately she's been doing rather well in it but the test is covering that they learned up until now and that's a lot of information that she needed to remember. Korra flipped through her text book unaware that someone was sitting across from her.<p>

"I thought I never see the day that little Kor wrapped in a textbook" Someone said chuckling.

Kor? There was only one person that calls her that. The quarterback looks up to see to a familiar pair of amber eyes. It's her old dance mentor and friend Iroh. She hasn't seen him in almost 3 years. Iroh had joined the military when he graduated high school 2 years before Korra did. He taught her everything she knows about dancing. Iroh is like an older brother to the quarterback and she looks up to him.

"Iroh, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Fire Nation on some kind of mission" Korra said excitedly.

"I was but I got an honorable discharge so I came to check up on little sister" Iroh said smirking.

"I'm your only little sister but I'm happy to see you" Korra said hugging him.

They left the library because the librarian told them that they were being too loud. The two didn't care since Korra wanted to show Iroh around. They talk like they never been apart for 3 years. Iroh talked about the military and getting back into dancing.

The quarterback talks about her life as a college student. The darker teen did miss her friend after he left and wrote him letters everyday and the paler teen got them all. He wasn't able to write as much as he would have liked to but Iroh made sure that Korra did get a letter from him. They sat in the belchers, looking over the campus.

"Sounds like you're doing well for yourself, Kor" Iroh said smiling.

"I am and I got a really hot girlfriend" Korra said grinning.

"What? When did this happened?" Iroh asked surprised.

"A few days ago. She's captain of the cheer squad and she's amazing. I never been happy this as I am with her" Korra said leaning back.

"I have to meet this girl" Iroh said leaning back on his elbows.

"I can arrange that. I want you to meet her"

Iroh nodded. He's glad that Korra has found someone that she cares about. He knows that the quarterback has been through a lot over the years and hopefully her girlfriend will be able to deal with that pain that she carries around. The darker girl puts up happy go lucky front to mask the sadness that she holds onto. Iroh doesn't like knowing that his sister is pain and there was nothing that he could do about it.

From a distance, Asami sees korra talking with a guy. The younger girl was smiling and laughing with this guy and it looks like they know each other rather well. It wasn't sit too well with the older girl. She doesn't like hoe this guy was looking at her girlfriend or that he was touching her.

"_Where does this guy get off? Korra's mine… wait. Am I jealous? No, I'm not jealous! I just don't like some guy touching my girlfriend_" Asami thought frowning.

The paler girl continues to argue with herself until she hears someone calling her name. The cheer captain looks up to see a worried quarterback and a confused guy. Asami admits that he's good looking but Korra is way more better looking.

"Are you okay? Look like you were deep thought" Korra said concern about Asami.

"I'm fine. Just worried about my midterms is all" Asami said laughing nervously.

"Oh okay. Asami, I want you to meet my dance mentor and close friend Iroh. Iroh, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Asami" Korra said introducing them.

The cheer captain blushes a little when the quarterback called her beautiful and a little relieved that Iroh wasn't hitting on the darker girl.

"Nice to meet you, Asami" Iroh said holding out his hand.

"Same here" Asami said shaking his head.

She wonders if the two were ever in a relationship but pushes that thought to the back of her head. Asami really didn't want to know the answer to that. Just the thought of Korra being intimate with anyone besides her was making her sick.

"How long have you two known each other?" Asami asked curious.

"We've known each other like forever" Korra said smiling.

"About 8 years to exact and have been tight as can be. We met at a recreation center and we were taking the same dance class" Iroh said smiling at the memory.

"I was always the best in the class" Korra said puffing out her chest in pride.

"Oh please, you couldn't tell your left from your right. You always came to me asking for help" Iroh said rolling his eyes.

"Iroh!" Korra whined.

Iroh chuckled a little and ruffles the younger girl's hair. The quarterback folds her arms and pouts. Asami and Iroh laugh at Korra's reaction. The cheer captain could see how close these two are and couldn't help but feel a little jealous, She wanted to be close to Korra as Iroh was. She wanted their relationship to be somewhat how these two's were.

Iroh tells Asami of childhood stories, much to the darker girl's dismay. Korra doesn't want the paler girl to know about all those embarrassing stories and tries to shut Iroh up. Sadly he continues to go on and Asami couldn't help but laugh at some of them. They were pretty funny but the quarterback didn't think so. After an hour or two, Asami had to go home but not without kissing Korra on the lips, causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Iroh" Asami said walking away.

"She seems nice" Iroh said turning to slight stun quarterback.

"Thanks" Korra said punching him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Iroh asked frowning.

"For telling those embarrassing stories, you jerk" Korra said frowning.

"Will it make you feel better if I buy some seaweed noodles?" Iroh asked hopeful.

"It'll be a start" Korra said smirking.

With Asami

She was in her room, pacing. The cheer captain was trying to figure out why she was feeling jealous when she saw Korra and Iroh together. It wasn't like they were dating. The quarterback wasn't that kind of person. The paler girl doesn't like the way Iroh was smiling at her girlfriend. Eun-Jung was lying on the bed, watching her friend pack back and forth. Asami has called a few minutes ago, wanting to vent to someone and being the good friend that she is, she came without question.

"Sounds like you're jealous, 'Sami" Eun-Jung said making it seem like the most oblivious thin in the world.

"I-I'm not jealous… I'm just worried"

"'Sami, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets jealous about something, it's how you deal with it, Least you're not the possessive and spying type of girlfriend" Eun-Jung said shrugging.

"I know but I don't want to make her stop being friends with Iroh but I want more time with her alone" Asami said running a hand through her hair.

"Well talk to her and tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand"

Asami smiles and hugs her friend. She's glad that she has friends like Eun-Jung to help her sort out her feelings.

"Okay, okay get off of me. We all know that you like being on top" Eun-Jung said smirking.

"Eun-Jung!" Asami said smacking her on the arm.

Eun-Jung just laughs at her friend's reaction.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 10<p> 


	11. The Nightmare

Game On ch. 11

* * *

><p>"Hey Kor, there's an upcoming dance contest nearby and I was wondering if you would be my partner?" Iroh asked slurping his noodles.<p>

"I don't know, Iroh. I have a lot of stuff going on as it is" Korra said unsure.

"Come Korra, we'll be awesome. The winners of the contest is getting paid 5,000 wans and I'll help you with your midterms as a bonus" Iroh said smiling.

Korra knows that she could really use the money to move out of her crappy little apartment. She also knows that they have a fair shot at winning as everyone else if not more.

"Okay, I'm in" Korra said smiling.

"Awesome, we'll start practicing after your midterms" Iroh said smiling back.

Iroh didn't want to overload Korra with practicing. She has more than enough to worry about and he didn't want to stress her out. Hey ate in silence when someone walks up to them. Korra looks up to see that it's Asami.

"Korra, can I talk to you?" Asami asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" Korra asked curious.

"In private" Asami looking at Iroh.

The quarterback nodded and leads her to a secluded place outside. Korra might not be he sharpest tool in the toolbox but she could tell that something was bothering the cheer captain. An awkward silence fell between them with the darker girl waiting for he paler girl to tell her what was going on. Asami wasn't too sure how to tell Korra this without upsetting her. After a minute of silence, the quarterback could tell that that the cheer captain wasn't to talk anytime soon.

"Is something wrong, babe?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I…I think that I might b-be a little jealous of Iroh" Asami said blushing a little.

"Wait…what? Why?" Korra asked confused.

"B-Because you guys seem so close and Iroh is a really good looking guy. I g-guess I'm worried that he might steal you from me" Asami said unable to look the younger girl in the eye.

Korra couldn't believe it. Asami was jealous of Iroh… of all people. She was flattered that her girlfriend was a little jealous but the cheer captain has nothing to worry about. The paler girl is being ridiculous but still she isn't being the creepy stalker type. The quarterback shuddered at the thought of her ex girlfriend who was like that and glad that Asami wasn't like that. Korra pulled her into a breath-talking kiss and the taller girl moans a little.

She knows that the darker girl is a good kisser but not this good. The two continue to kiss and Asami was becoming a light-headed but didn't want to come up. Korra pulls away with a goofy grin on her face.

"Asami, you have nothing to worry about. I can't see Iroh in that way and he's more like an annoying older brother. Hehehe you're cute when you're jealous though" Korra said wiggling her eyebrows.

Asami rolls her eyes but smiles. She was glad that Korra has no interest in Iroh and was worried about nothing.

"Good and for your information, I don't do cute" Asami said walking away.

Korra chuckled a little before going back to Iroh. Later in the week, the quarterback has been practicing with Bolin and Mako while studying with Iroh and Asami for her midterms. It's been grueling but the hard work was paying off when the darker girl passed her exams with flying colors and won her last game. The team is going to the playoffs and Korra is more then excited.

This is gonna be her first playoffs with her team but drop dead exhausted. She's ready to sleep for a week but something to do first. Korra hopped on a bus to the lake across from Air Temple Island. She pulls out two small lanterns on mini boats and lights the candles in them. The quarterback sets them in the water and prays to her parents to give her strength and to continue to watch over her.

A stray tear falls from her eye that young player rubs away. She refuses to cry about her parents since she made herself promise that she never cry about anything. Korra wanted to be strong and knew that crying was a sign of weakness. She doesn't want to be seen as a weak person because she isn't. Korra sat at the shore for a little while, watching the waves lap against the sand.

She doesn't know why but being around water always seem to calm her down. The young quarterback stood up and dusted the sand off of her pants. Korra hops onto the bus and makes her way towards Asami's apartment. It was a 20 minute ride but it wasn't too bad. The doorman smiles at the shorter girl and opens the door for her. Korra makes it to the cheer captain's apartment and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later, the door reveals Asami in a black tank top and red short shorts making the paler girl's ivory legs seem to run on forever. The quarterback blushes a little, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend's legs. Asami giggles a little at her girlfriend's fascination with her legs but it feels awesome to get this reaction so easily. The cheer captain uses her index finger to lift the quarterback's chin, making her look her in the eyes. The taller girl smirks before kissing the shorter girl.

"My face is up here, silly"

Korra's cheek darken even more if possible but could you blame her. With her girlfriend being this hot and showing a lot skin, you would be distracted too. The cheer captain lets the quarterback come in and leads her to her room. She was reading a magazine when younger girl showed up. Asami sits on her king sized bed and pulls Korra onto the bed, lying her head in her girlfriend's lap. The paler girl runs her hand through the darker girl's hair.

"What have you been up to?" Asami asked curious.

"N-Nothing" Korra said slowing looking away.

She doesn't want to explain where she was to Asami without explaining other things. The quarterback just doesn't want to deal with the pain that came along with that explanation. The paler girl frowns a little, knowing that the darker girl wasn't being honest with her but decides to let it go. She'll tell her when she's ready. The cheer captain leans over and kisses the quarterback on her forehead.

"I love you, Korra" Asami said smiling.

"I love you too, Asami" Korra said smiling back.

Korra never felt this content in her life before and she loves it. Her life is a hectic but it's great. Korra has great friends, a supporting family back home and a amazing girlfriend. Life couldn't get any better. She slowly closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep but she's soon regret it.

Inside Korra's dream

_Korra found herself surrounded by darkness with nothing around. It was so cold that she could see her own breathe. She remembers falling asleep at Asami's apartment and now she's here. The quarterback starts walking, unsure of where she was going. Where the hell was she? Where was everyone? Where was…anything? After 5 minutes of getting nowhere, Korra was getting annoyed when someone appears out of the darkness. Maybe they could help her. As she got closer, Korra realized that it was Asami and she was smiling. _

_"_Asami! Where the heck am I? Where are we?" _Korra asked confused. _

_The darker girl took one step towards the paler girl and she started walking away. The shorter girl continued to walk towards the taller girl, only for her to move further away. With every step Korra took, Asami was taking five steps away from her. The young quarterback was freaking out and broke out into a sprint but it seems like she was moving in slow motion. The raven haired girl was disappearing in front of her. _

_"_Asami! Asami! Wait! Don't leave me!"

_ Korra fell to her knees with tear streaming down her face. First her parents leave her behind and now her girlfriend. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? _

_"_Why is everyone leaving me?!Why?!" _Korra said crying harder. _

_The voices coming form the darkness were feeding off of this. They taunt her by saying that she's to blame for why everyone is leaving her, that she's no good, useless and that she's unlovable. Korra buries her head into her lap and covers her ears, trying to block out the voices but it seems that they just getting louder. _

Outside of Korra's mind

Asami was in the bathroom when she hears Korra screaming from her room. She rushes out the bathroom to find the younger girl tossing and turning. She was obliviously having a nightmare.

"Baby, wake up! Korra, you need to wake up!" Asami said shaking Korra.

The quarterback wakes up with a jolt. She was shaking with tears in her eyes. The cheer captain never seen Korra like this before and it scares her. The darker girl looks at the paler girl pulls her into a tight hug, afraid to let go. The older girl whispers soothing words into the younger girl's ear while rubbing her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Korra finally calms down.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami asked worried.

"You were gone. You left me" Korra said through strained sobs.

"Don't be absurd, I'm right here. I would never dream of leaving you" Asami said hugging Korra tightly.

The cheer captain wasn't too sure of comfort the quarterback or make her believe that she wasn't going to leave her. After some convincing, Asami gets Korra to stay with her tonight and manages to get her to fall asleep.

"_What happened in her dream?_" Asami thought worried.

Next Day

The paler girl touched the bed and felt an empty bed. Asami instantly woke up to see that Korra was gone. She ran out of her room to be hit by the smell of bacon and walks into kitchen to find the quarterback making breakfast. The cheer captain sighs in relief.

"Hey babe" Korra said smiling.

To the outside world, it would seem that she was okay but Asami knew better. Korra wasn't fine, not after what happened last night. The darker girl was putting up a brave front but the paler girl can see through it.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine" Korra said trying to play it off.

She knows what Asami was talking about but doesn't want to talk about it. The quarterback places eggs, bacon, and toast on two plates. The cheer captain grabs her wrist and makes Korra look a her. They needed to get to the bottom of this whether the shorter girl likes it or not. The taller girl isn't one to let things go so easily.

"Korra, talk to me… please" Asami said pleading.

Korra sighs as she scratches her head. She really doesn't want to have this conversion but Asami is as stubborn as she is. It's a trait that she loves and found annoying. Right now, it's really annoying.

"_Can't let shit go, can she?_"

"My nightmare was I was alone when I saw you. I called out to you and ran towards you but you got further and further away from me then you were gone. The voices that I heard were only making me feel worse by telling me that I was worthless and everyone will leave… like my parents" Korra said trying not to cry again.

"Korra, you're not worthless and I'm not going to leave you. I love you" Asami said hugging Korra.

"Thanks 'Sami and I love you too" Korra said hugging Asami back.

The quarterback and cheer captain sat down and eat the breakfast that the darker girl made. The paler girl was surprised by how good it was and didn't know that Korra could cook. Asami was used to eating leftovers from whatever she made the previous night or eating a lot of takeout. It is a welcome change to her life.

"So… Iroh and me are doing a dance contest later today" Korra said breaking the silence.

"That's amazing, Korra. I've seen you dance and you're really good" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm sure that we're gonna win that 5,000 wans" Korra said smiling a little.

"What do you need 5,000 wans for?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Iroh and me are gonna split it and I can use my share to move out of my crappy apartment"

"Do you know where you wanna move to?"

"Nope but anywhere would better than where I'm already living at" Korra said shrugging.

Asami got an idea of how to help Korra with her apartment situation but wasn't too sure of how she'll react to it. She took in a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Why don't y-you move in here?" Asami asked biting her lip.

The quarterback almost gave herself whiplash, looking up at her girlfriend. She wasn't too sure if she hear Asami right. The paler girl wanted her to move in… with her. It's true that she's here more than her own apartment and the taller girl didn't seem to mind too much. If the shorter girl does decide to move in, it's a big step for the both of them. They've been dating for a little over a month but it's seem like they known each other for a lot longer.

"Are you sure that you want me to move in? You don't have to, ya know" Korra said unsure.

"Korra, I want you here and you pretty much live here" Asami said intertwining her fingers with Korra's.

"Okay, let's do it… okay, that sounded really wrong"

The cheer captain raised an eyebrow in confusion. She thought about it and blush and the quarterback was snickering.

"Korra!" Asami yelled smacking the laughing girl in the arm.

Korra had to go meet Iroh before the contest started. She kisses Asami on lips before leaving. The duo have been practicing hard. They practice every day before and after the shorter teen had class and work. Korra is confident that they were going to win but that doesn't mean that she isn't nervous. She hasn't performed in a long time but Iroh reassure that her that they'll do just fine.

The darker teen had changed her clothes to a light blue sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans, white sneakers, and a black snapback that she decided to wear backwards. The quarterback let her hair out of her normal ponytail and hang around her shoulders.

"Nervous?" Iroh asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"A little bit but mostly excited" Korra said grinning.

"We gonna kick some major ass" Iroh said confidently.

Korra nodded as they waited for their names to be called. The duo watch their competition and there was some stiff competition here but they wasn't worried.

"Korra and Iroh, you're up"

Korra and Iroh walked onto the stage. The quaterback looked into the stage and saw some familiar faces. Bolin, Eun-Jung, Mako, Tahno, and Asami were there to show their support. The cheer captain locked eyes with her girlfriend. She winked and blow her a kiss. Korra blushes a little but was more motivated to give a good show.

The song that they used was MAXSTEP by Younique Unit. The shorter picked the song because it has great beats and it was easy to build their routine around it. When they finished, everyone in the stands were on their feet and clapping. Iroh and Korra bowed before exiting off of the stage. Korra was hyped off of adrenaline and Iroh was rather calm.

The rest of the groups went by quickly and now they were waiting for the judges to make a decision. This was the longest 10 minutes of the shorter teen's life.

"The winner of the dance contest and the 5,000 wans is…. Korra and Iroh!" The announcer said loudly.

Korra and Iroh walked back on the stage. The announcer gave them their trophy and their money. Iroh and Korra hugged each other. "I told you that we were gonna win" Iroh said smirking.

"Whatever, I'm sure glad that we won" Korra said grinning.

Korra was engulfed in hugs, high-fives, and one kiss from Asami. They decided to go out and celebrate with everything being on Iroh, much to his dismay.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 11<p> 


	12. The Play-Offs and The After Party

Game On ch. 12

**Nicole: There is a lemon in there but probably not any good. It is my first female/female lemon so it's more than likely to suck so please don't hit me. Anyway here goes nothing along with some fear **

* * *

><p>Korra was standing on the sidelines along with Bolin. He looks really nervous about something. Obliviously he's nervous about winning the playoffs but who wouldn't be. The quarterback wasn't nervous but excited. She knows that they're going to win.<p>

"Bolin, calm down" Korra said calmly.

"I can't keep it. How aren't you nervous about this? The team we're facing are the reigning champs for the last 3 years" Bolin said waving his arms for emphasis.

"Because today, we're gonna end that reign so there's no need to worry" Korra said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Bolin smiles as his nerves finally calm down. He wasn't going to be alone on the field. He has Korra, Mako and the rest of the team backing him up. Bolin is ready to help the Fire Ferrets to victory.

"Thanks Korra" Bolin said smiling.

"No problem, ready to win?" Korra asked smiling back.

Bolin nodded as they both put on their helmets. They are ready to become champions as they made their way onto the field. The referee clipped a coin and the Fire Ferrets called it. They got the ball first and the kicker kicked it off, sending it down the field. The ball landed in Bolin's hands and made a beeline for the end zone. The green eyed receiver bobbed and waived through on coming players but was taken down at the 10 yard mark.

"Red 43! Red 43! Hike!" Korra yelled throwing the ball.

It soared through the air and landed in Bolin's hands who already in the end zone. The score is now 6 to 0. The ran through plays after plays which some were successful and other weren't. The Fire Ferrets are getting a run for their money but weren't getting discouraged. They wanted to this win, they worked like dogs and are gonna get it.

The score is 14 to 26. Korra knows that they need to step it up big time. it's the second quarter as she grabs the ball, making her way down the field. The team was protecting her from the on sleight that were trying to stop her. The quarterback makes it into the end zone with a smile on her face. It was slowly turning around but they are getting there.

By the time that second ended, the score was tied up at 32 each. Korra sat down on the bench with a cup of water in hand. She gulps it down. They needed a plan to get the edge on the other team but what? Korra was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of lips on her cheek. She looks up to see that it was Asami and the paler girl is in her cheerleading outfit.

The darker girl's eyes fell on the older girl's legs. The younger girl couldn't help but stare at them and Asami giggles a little. She loves being such a distraction to her girlfriend but what girlfriend doesn't. It means she doing her job and rather well she might add.

"Korra, my face is up here" Asami said making said girl make eye contact.

"_I swear that this girl and her legs are gonna be the death of me_" Korra thought blushing.

The cheer captain walks onto the field with the rest of the cheer squad. They preformed the routine that they've been working on for the last 2 weeks. Bodies went flying through the air and flipping across the field. Korra still sees cheerleading as a complete mystery but loved watching Asami perform. The paler girl's eyes lights up when she's performing and the darker girl loves seeing it.

The cheer squad walked off the field and the cheer captain mouthed 'Go get 'em, tiger' and the quarterback nodded. The game is back on and so was Korra's resolve to win. The Fire Ferrets manages to hold off the other team from scoring but so was they. The whole third quarter was a stalemate and the quarterback was annoyed with it.

She was so annoyed that she rush into the end zone with the ball in hand. Korra get the touchdown but at the cost of a sprain ankle. The quarterback didn't care and wasn't gonna let it hold her back. She just pretended that she was perfectly fine. The fourth quarter was somewhat of a blur but Korra was up in the air as teammates cheered her on.

She looked at the score and it reads Fire Ferrets 56 to Ostrich Horses 50. The Fire Ferrets are the new champions. The quarterback was grinning like an idiot as tea set her down. Korra was son engulfed into a full-blown heated kiss by Asami which she accepted. She loves the feel of the older girl's lips on hers.

"Congrats quarterback" Asami wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Thanks babe" Korra said smiling.

The team was going out to celebrate but Tenzin had told Korra to wrap her ankle. The quarterback was surprised that he knew but agreed. She made her way into the locker room and into the showers. The quarterback washed of all the sweat and dirt from the game before changing a white wife-beater, a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans. Korra rolled up her sleeves a little bit above her elbows before limping to her locker.

She throws her gear in her locker and pulls out a small roll of bandages in case. A few cheerleaders walks in and congratulates her. She nodded little before turning back to what she was doing.

"Let me help you with that"

It was Asami and Korra handed her the roll. The cheer captain sit in front of the quarterback and gently the injured foot in her lap. The paler girl asked if it was too tight and the darker girl shakes her head. She was surprised that Asami knew how to wrap since most people don't. The quarterback takes her foot back and puts on her high-tops.

The cheer captain goes to change and returns in a crimson red shirt that shows a little bit of cleavage, black skinny jeans and flats. They walked hand in hand to the cantina where the rest of the football team and the cheer squad was. When the couple arrived, Korra was patted on the back. She was finally getting the respect of her teammates and it feels really good. All her hard work is paying off. Mako walks to the quarterback.

"Good game, Korra. I look forward to working together more" Mako said holding out his hand.

"For sure, Mako" Korra said shaking his hand.

Mako disappeared into the crowd and Bolin was with Eun-Jung who has him pinned to the wall. She cuts him off from saying whatever he was gonna say with her lips. The poor guy fainted after it ended and Korra just laughs at him. She is glad that Bolin get his feelings retuned. After a little bit of dancing, Asami pulls the shorter girl out of the cantina.

The darker girl is confused on where the older girl was dragging her to until they got back to their now shared apartment. The paler girl pushes Korra onto the bed, straddling her hips. The quarterback is getting more and more confused by the moment until the cheer captain kisses her heatedly. She moans a little as the taller girl nips and sucks on her bottom lip.

The quarterback parts her lips and the cheer captain wastes no time snaking her tongue in. The paler girl searches every nook and cranny of the darker girl's warm mouth. She couldn't get enough of Korra as their tongue battle each other for dominance. Asami wants her girlfriend more than ever and want to show her love. The older teen breaks the kiss, much to the younger one's dismay.

She smirks as she takes off Korra's tank top and bra, freeing her breasts. Asami couldn't take her eyes off of the shorter girl's chest. They had to be at least a double D and hides them rather well. The cheer captain couldn't see why the quarterback hides under her baggy clothes. Korra was feeling really uncomfortable with the older girl's staring and tries to cover herself up but the paler girl stops her.

"Don't hide from me, love You're beautiful" Asami said kissing Korra's neck.

The darker girl moans the taller girl sucks on her neck. Korra gasps a little at the pleasure that Asami was giving her. She never felt this way before and is enjoying. The cheer captain was leaving small hickies on the quarterback's neck. This way everyone knows that Korra belongs to her and her alone. The taller teen kisses her way down to the shorter teen's chest.

Asami takes the right nipple into her mouth and sucks and nips on it. She pinches and twists on the other one as the quarterback squirms underneath her. Korra is becoming putty in the cheer captain's hands but she doesn't care. Her mind was going blank and feeling a lot of pleasure. With the right nipple nice and hard, Asami switches to the left to give it the same treatment.

The cheer captain runs her over the quarterback's abs down to her jeans to unbutton them. The older girl makes quick of younger girl's pants, leaving her in her soaking wet panties.

"Well someone's enjoying themselves" Asami said smirking.

Korra's cheek darkens as the cheer captain giggles a little. She's glad that the quarterback is turned on because she would be a little worried if she wasn't. The paler teen removes the darker teen's underwear, leaving Korra completely naked. The shorter girl never felt so exposed in her life but it's okay if she's with the one loves. Asami spreads Korra's legs before giving the darker girl a long lick, earning a rather loud moan from the quarterback.

The cheer captain smirks as she licks the shorter girl's clit. Korra's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she feels the taller girl pushing her finger inside.

"Mmmm A-Asami" Korra moaned.

The quarterback couldn't describe the pleasure that the cheer captain was giving to her right now. No one has ever make her feel this way before and glad that it's with Asami. The paler girl continues her administrations as the younger teen girl grips the sheets. Her orgasm was so close.

"Asami!" Korra said coming.

The cheer captain licks up the quarterback's juices hungrily. She comes up and kisses Korra passionately. The shorter girl plans on returning the flavor as she flips them so she was top. The taller girl giggles a little as the darker teen nips on her neck. Korra finds Asami's pulse point and sucks on it causing the cheer captain moan a little bit.

This motivates the quarterback as she removes the paler girl's shirt and bra. The darker girl continues to undress the older girl and went straight to work. Asami grasps a little as Korra licks her like a cat with milk. The cheer captain laces her hand in the quarterback's hair. "K-Korra r-right there" Asami moans. The shorter girl continues what she was doing but speeds it up a little.

She wants to pleasure the taller girl even through she's not sure of what the heck she's doing. Korra tries to do what Asami was doing her earlier and it seems to be working. The cheer captain was moaning her name over and over like a mantra.

"Korra, I… I'm gonna" Asami said coming into Korra's waiting mouth.

The quarterback wasn't expecting the older girl to taste so good. The younger girl laps her up before collapsing next to her girlfriend.

"Wow, that was amazing. How did you do that?" Asami asked curious.

"I don't know. I haven't the slightest clue since I didn't know what I was doing" Korra said shrugging.

"Um Korra… are you a virgin?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was until now"

"Really?" Asami asked surprised.

"Yea but what brought this on. Not that I'm complaining or anything" Korra said curious.

"I wanted to show much I love you but I didn't know that you were a virgin. I hope that I didn't force you into this" Asami said unable to look Korra in the eye.

"You didn't force me into anything. I was into this as much as you was" Korra said kissing Asami on the lips.

The kiss initiated round 2 and 3.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 12<p> 


	13. Moving In & Passing The Grade

Game On ch. 13

**Nicole: Hey people, Game Oh has two more chapter left. Thanks you for sticking with me and my first shot at writing this.**

* * *

><p>Korra was packing up the last of her stuff from her apartment. Today she is moving with her girlfriend Asami. She just gonna search for a new apartment with the newly acquired money that she gotten from the competition she did with Iroh but the cheer captain thought it would be better if they lived together. The quarterback is pretty much there all the time so she might as well live there.<p>

Korra didn't have a lot of stuff so most of it fits in two boxes. She makes sure that she has everything before she leaves so nothing gets left behind. The doorbell rings and Korra goes to get it. It's Asami and the paler girl was smiling. She was looking forward to this day for awhile. Her girlfriend is moving with her and out of her crappy apartment.

The taller girl only been twice and never did like the looks of it. No one should be living here especially not Korra.

"Hey, ready to go?" Asami asked curious.

"Yea" Korra said smiling.

Korra turns to go her room when a piece of the ceiling fell on her head. The darker girl rubs her head and looks up at where it fell. This time you can see into the apartment above.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine but what's up with things hitting me in the head?" Korra said making sure that she wasn't bleeding.

"Hey Korra, are you okay?"

The couple looks to see a small boy around 5 or 6. Korra knows it since she baby-sit's a lot when his parents want to go out which is a lot. His name is Lee.

"I'm fine, Lee. Did you do your homework?" Korra asked looking at him.

"Well you see… what happened was…"

"Don't give me that crap. Go do your homework" Korra said glaring.

Lee ran away from the hole and into his room. Asami was surprised to say the least. She never expected the young girl to be good with kids but Korra is full of surprises. The shorter girl could feel the taller girl staring at her and laughs nervously.

"I baby-sit in my free time" Korra said rubbing her neck.

"He seems to like you a lot" Asami said smiling.

"Lee is a good kid" Korra said as they walk into her room.

Asami sees that there was only two boxes in the bare room. She was surprised that this was the only things that the quarterback has. The cheer captain expected there to be more. The darker girl slung her backpack over her shoulder before picking up one of the boxed. The paler girl picked up the other box before leaving the apartment.

They walked to Asami's car and put the boxes in the backseat. Korra couldn't believe that she was actually moving out of her apartment. She looks at the apartment solemnly. Asami could see what the shorter girl was staring and feel that she was nervously. The cheer captain walks over to the quarterback and grabs her hand. The darker girl looks at the paler girl an smiles.

"Ready to go home?" Asami asked smiling.

"Yea but I got one more thing to do first" Korra said walking back into the apartment complex.

The taller girl was a little bit confused but shakes it off. She could wait but it wasn't long before the shorter teen comes back out. The couple gets into the car before Asami drives away.

"What did you do?" Asami asked curious.

"I gave Lee my phone number and your address if he wants to get in contact with me"

"You want to make sure that he can get a hold of you" Asami said smiling.

"Yea, when I told him that I was moving, he was a little mad at me. I told him that I wasn't leaving him and that he could visit whenever he wanted to"

"You care about him and don't want him to think that you're abandoning him"

Korra nodded as they pulled in front of Asami's apartment complex. They got out with the boxes in hand. The doorman opened the door for them and asked if they needed help. The paler girl tells him that they're fine. The couple gets into the elevator and goes to up to their floor. They walked out the elevator to the taller girl's apartments.

The shorter girl drop the box onto the floor. Korra takes the boxes into Asami's room. She puts her clothes in the dresser or in the closet. The quarterback takes a picture frame of her godmother and her little sister Natsumi. Natsumi isn't really her sister but a little girl that Katara adopted. Katara found Natsumi when she was a few months old on her front porch.

Whoever left her there had left a note attached to the basket. They asked that they take care of Natsumi since they weren't able to give her what she needed. It has been 7 years since that day and Korra thinks of Natsumi as her little sister that she got. The quarterback sit the picture on the nightstand when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She jumped a little to see that it was only Asami.

"One of these day, you're gonna give me a heart attack" Korra said looking at Asami.

"Hehe well we don't want that do" Asami said smirking a little.

"Right, that's what she said" Korra said rolling her eyes. Asami giggles a little and kisses the shorter girl.

"Are you sure that you're okay with me staying here?" Korra asked for the umpteenth time this week.

"Korra, how times do we have to go over this? I want you here… in more ways than one" Asami said smirking perversely.

Korra blushes a little because she knew what Asami meant. Ever since the play-offs, the cheer captain took every opportunity to jump the quarterback. It didn't seem to matter to the paler girl where they were at moment but she will take the darker girl to a secluded place and have her way with her. Korra doesn't know whether she was just that irresistible or Asami was easily turned on.

"Why does it seem like you only want me here just to be able to jump me more easily?" Korra asked visible sweating bullets.

"Well that's part of the reason but the main reason is because I didn't want moving into another apartment"

"Why?" Korra asked confused.

"I don't want you any further away from me and I didn't like where you were living before. I want you all to myself if that makes sense" Asami explains.

Korra was touched that Asami feels this way. She never felt more wanted than she does now. The quarterback grins before kissing the cheer captain on the lips. The taller girl kisses back and the kiss quickly becomes heated. In a blur of discard clothes, sensual touches, and moaning. The couple were laying under the cover, panting.

Korra was looking forward to seeing where this goes after moving in. Asami snuggles up to the quarterback who smiles and kisses her on the forehead. Over the last week or so, the darker girl has been studying her butt off. The play-offs and football season is with so the shorter teen has more time on her hands to dedicate to studying and spending more time with her girlfriend.

Korra has mix feelings about studying for exams. She liked it because it means that cheer captain couldn't jump her as often as she would like to since she has her own exams to worry about. The quarterback hated it because well it's studying and who in their right minds like studying. The darker girl was ready to bash her brains with all the information that she needed to remember but when she took the exam, she felt confident.

Now, the shorter teen wasn't so confident since she's pacing back and forth in the hallway, waiting for Tarrlok to post the grades. The quarterback is beyond nervous and couldn't sleep the previous night. She begged Iroh and Asami to come with her since they help her study for it. The cheer captain and Iroh was were for moral support and oblivious Korra needs it.

"I'm surprised that she isn't hitting her head against a wall or something" Iroh said looking at Asami.

They turned to see said person hitting their head against a wall in despair.

"Looks like I spoke too soon"

Asami walks over to Korra and stops her before she gives herself permanent brain damage.

"Korra, you have nothing to worry about. You did fine" Asami said reassuring here.

Korra takes a deep breath and calms down. The paler girl is right and she has nothing to worry about. Tarrlok walks out of the classroom with a sheet of paper in his hand. He post it on the bulletin board and leaves. The quarterback asks Asami to look for her. She looks for Korra's name and turns to her.

"Korra… you got a -A. You got passed" Asami said smiling.

A grin started to spread on the darker girl's face. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she passed with an A. Korra pulls the older girl into a kiss which she accepts it. They would have deepen it if they hadn't heard a cough from behind. The two completely forgot that Iroh was with them.

"Hehehe sorry Iroh, I forgot you where here" Korra said laughing nervously.

"Obliviously but I'm proud of you, Korra" Iroh said pulling Korra into a hug.

"Thanks Iroh" Korra said hugging him back.

Now that finals week is over, it's vacation time and the quarterback is excited about returning home. The couple return to their apartment to start packing. It didn't take long for Korra to finish but Asami is a different story. The shorter teen knows that the taller teen wasn't going to be sued to the extreme cold like she was but still. The younger girl has been lying on her stomach on the couch for about 2 hours now. It really shouldn't take someone this long to pack a suitcase.

"Are you ready yet?" Korra asked impatiently.

"Just a few more minutes" Asami said from the room.

"You said that a half hour ago. If you're not out in the next 2 minutes, I'm coming after you" Korra said annoyed.

4 minutes later, Asami comes out with a roll over suitcase and a small purse on her shoulder.

"I thought you were coming in after me" Asami said mockingly.

"You're lucky I got lazy" Korra said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 13<p> 


	14. Welcome To The South Pole

Game On ch. 14

**Well my loyal readers, Game On is at its end. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long. I thank you and here goes nothing**

* * *

><p>Korra and Asami finally arrived at the South Pole after a really long ferry ride. The quarterback was glad to be home after so long. She wasn't lying when she said that there was nothing but ice and snow but to the cheer captain, it looks like a winter wonderland. The darker girl was wearing a thick navy blue sweat jacket, elk fur lined brown boots and jeans with thermal pant underneath.<p>

She's used to the extreme cold so she didn't need a lot of extra clothes to keep warm but her girlfriend is a another story. The paler girl was wearing a crimson jacket with a hoodie underneath along with a long sleeve shirt and really thick pants. Korra had given Asami a pair of her old boots to wear. The cheer captain knew that it was gonna be cold but not this cold.

She was practically freezing her butt off. She's glad that the quarterback didn't live too far away from the dock and decided to walk. The shorter girl grabbed the paler girl's hand and stuffed into her pockets. Asami is thankful for her girlfriend's body heat. The couple continue to walk until Korra was hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

The quarterback looked around suspiciously to see who did it. After a minute, the couple went on their way. The darker girl was hit by another snowball and she was slowly getting annoyed. Whoever is going this is gonna get it. By the fourth snowball, the shorter teen was ready to explode. She noticed that the snowballs were being thrown by someone with a upwards angle and they were hiding behind a small mountain of snow nearby.

The quarterback bends down to form a snowball of her own for some payback. She sneaks over to the mountain before jumping over it to see a scared expression on a familiar face. It's Natsumi. Natsumi is 7 years old little girl that her godmother found on her porch. She has the same tan skin as Korra, piercing bluish grey eyes, jet black hair that comes a little bit passed her shoulders.

Katara found the little girl on her porch when she was a few months old with a note saying that her parents were unable to care for her. The older woman decided to raise her along with Korra who was 11 at the time. The quarterback came to see and love Natsumi as her own sister. They become as close as can be.

When the older girl left for college, Natsumi cried the whole time and Katara had to pry her from Korra's leg. It made it harder for the older girl to leave but she had to and hoped that the younger girl wouldn't hate her for it.

"Natsumi? What are you doing here?" Korra asked dropping the snowball.

"I wanted to see you when you came back. Are you mad at me, Korra?" Natsumi asked pouting.

Korra smiled a little. She couldn't be angry at the younger girl. The kid just wanted to see her. The quaterback lifts Natsumi in her arms and kisses her on her cheek.

"Nah, I can't be mad at you. You're lucky that I love you so much" Korra said as Natsumi climbed onto her back.

"Yay! I'm lucky!" Natsumi pumping her arm in the air.

The duo return to Asami who gave the darker girl a confused look. Korra knows that she owes the paler girl an explanation. She pretty much ditched her, just to come back with a small child on her back. The shorter girl introduces the two of them and Asami took the news pretty well.

"She's adorable" Asami said squealing.

"Of course, she is. She is my little sister" Korra said puffing out her chest.

The cheer captain just rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Are you really Korra's girlfriend?" Natsumi asked curious.

"Yes, I am" Asami said smiling.

"She's really pretty" Natsumi said "trying" to whisper.

"I know" Korra said ruffling Natsumi's hair.

Asami blushes a little as they continue to walk. After a few more minutes of walking, the trio arrived at the quarterback's house. There was a tall woman standing on the porch with a worried expression on her face. It quickly changed when her eyes fell on the small group and smiled at them. Natsumi got down and ran up to the woman.

"Hey Mom" Korra said smiling.

"It's been so long, Korra" Katara said pulling Korra into a tight hug.

Asami watches as the two interacted with each other and it hurts her heart a little bit. She wished that she has the kind of relationship with her own mother. The paler girl had to go through her crazy teen years without a mother's guidance. She never told anyone how much she miss her mother.

"Asami, this is my godmother Katara. Mom, this is my girlfriend Asami" Korra said introducing them.

"She is beautiful. I see why you talk about her so much" Katara said nudging Korra.

The cheer captain raised an eyebrow at the quarterback who just laughs nervously and looks away.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Ma'am" Asami said bowing slightly.

"Beautiful and polite. I like her and you don't have to bow. Just call me Katara and you guys must be tired. Come inside" Katara said ushering them inside.

They walked inside and Asami was admiring the architecture. It's different from anything she's seen in Republic City. Korra leads the taller girl upstairs to her room. There was a queen sized in a corner with a night stand next to it with 2 pictures on it, a walk through closet, a bathroom, a huge dresser, and a desk on the other side of the room.

There were posters all over the walls of different bands and people. It's apparent that the darker girl is a big fan of 2NE1 and a girl called BoA. The taller girl sits her stuff down and sits on the bed, cross-legged.

"So you talked about me to your mom, huh?" Asami asked smirking a little.

Korra froze a little bit. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to have this conversion but the Spirits weren't on her side at the moment.

"W-Well kind of. You're the first girlfrined that I a-actually brought home to meet my family… s-so I kinda bragged about you" Korra said scratching her head nervously.

Asami is honored and flattered that Korra talked about her to her family. She gets up and kisses the shorter girl on the lips.

"I think it's sweet" Asami said smiling.

The quarterback smiles as she starts unpacking. The cheer captain looks at the pictures on the nightstand. One was of Korra when she was 4 or 5 with same hairstyle as she does now with her parents. The younger girl was grinning like an idiot and she looks happy. The other picture is of Katara with Korra who was holding a baby that she assumed to be Natsumi.

THUD! The older girl turns around to see her girlfriend being licked to death by a white dog. The darker girl was laughing while trying to get the dog off. It was proving to be difficult.

"Naga! Heel girl. I missed you too" Korra said pushing Naga off.

The shorter girl wipes the drool off of her face and the taller girl couldn't help but laughs. It's not everyday you see your girlfriend get tackled to the ground by a dog. Naga stares up at Asami who sticks out her hand. Naga sniffs it before licking it. She hops on the bed and starts licking the paler girl's cheek. She giggles a little because it tickles. Asami always wanted a pet but her father used every excuse in the book not to get her one.

"Seems like Naga likes you" Korra said from the floor.

"I like her too" Asami said petting Naga's fur.

While Asami unpacked, Korra decided to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Girls! Diner's ready!" Katara yelled from the kitchen.

The couple came down ti find the dinner table covered with enough food to feed a entire village. Asami didn't know what half the stuff was but it looks good. She tried a little bit of everything and the sea prunes weren't her favorite but Katara says that they have an acquired taste. She wasn't lying about that. After diner, Natsumi was barely keeping her eyes open and was about to go into a food come.

Asami laughs a little but takes the younger girl into her arms. Instinctively, Natsumi wraps her arms around the older girl's neck and nuzzles her face into her shoulders. Korra smiled a little as she starts clearing the dishes when Katara starts interrogating them about their relationship.

"When did you two started dating?" Katara asked curious.

"About a month and a half ago" Asami answered.

"How did you meet?"

"We met through a mutual friend of ours but I saw Korra on the football field. She caught my attention in more ways than one" Asami said fondly at Korra.

"Awww, that's so cute" Katara said squealing.

Korra was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She can hear some of the conversion and rolled her eyes at her mom. She can be such a girl sometimes. The cheer captain continues to answer all of Katara's question about their relationship. The darker girl walks in and notice that they were running low on firewood.

"I'm gonna get some more firewood" Korra said going to get her boots.

Katara decided it was tie to get to know the paler girl a little bit better. The shorter girl cam down with her boots and sweat jacket on. She kisses the taller girl on the cheek before leaving with Naga on her heel.

"So Asami, what are your plans for the future?" Katara asked lacing her fingers together.

"I hope to take over my father's company and make my father proud. I also hope to still be dating Korra by then" Asami said blushing a little.

"Just dating?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want it turn into something more but I'm not sure if Korra wants the same thing. We haven't been dating that long"

"So what does your mother?"

Asami's expression turns into a sad one. She never really liked talking about her mother. It brought up many painful memories that the younger girl was unable to deal with. Katara noticed how the paler girl changed when she brought up her mother. The younger girl was holding onto Natsumi a little bit more tightly.

"M-My mother was k-killed when I was younger" Asami said as the tears start to swell.

The older woman didn't mean to upset the younger girl but she does know what she's going through. Katara reaches for Asami's hand and gives it a light squeeze.

"I didn't mean to upset you but I know what you're going through. My mother was taken from me as well" Katara said smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Asami said wiping her tears.

"It's alright dear but the pain does become bearable" Katara said smiling.

Katara can see that Asami is the right person for Korra. She want to see where this relationship goes. The older woman knows in her heart that this relationship will last. Korra returns with both arms filled with firewood.

"Hey, what did you guys talk about?" Korra asked setting the firewood down.

"Just having a girls' talk" Katara said smiling a little.

"Uh-uh riiiiight and aliens are real" Korra said sarcastically.

Katara just rolls her eyes as Asami decided to put Natsumi to bed. The quarterback sit in front of Katara who's still smiling at her. The younger girl raises a eyebrow in suspicion.

"I think Asami is good for you" Katara said smiling.

That statement alone was enough to put a face spitting grin on the football player's face. She's overjoyed that her mom approves of Asami and their relationship.

"I'm glad you like her too. It means a lot" Korra said smiling.

"I do so you better treat her right" Katara said rubbing Korra's cheek with her thumb.

"I will and thank you"

"For what?" Katara asked confused.

"For loving and caring for me after all these years. I wouldn't be the person that I am if it wasn't for you"

"Korra, you're my daughter and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I will always love you no matter what" Katara said hugging Korra.

Korra hugs her back. It was getting late and they were ready to go sleep. The quarterback goes to her room to find the cheer captain in her bed and smiles at her. She makes her way over to Asami before crawling into bed. The paler girl snuggles up to the darker girl. They both sighed in content. The couple in content with where their lives are going and where they're heading. It's just the beginning for them and it's total game on!

* * *

><p>End of ch. 14<p> 


End file.
